Tracked
by Breanne Marie
Summary: Bella's worst fear is Tracking her, not only for her body, but also for her blood. Will the Cullens be able to help her? Who IS the Tracker? Mild Rape and Cussing. Takes Place During "Twilight" so it has some of the same events. EdwardXBella Vampire
1. Pre Face

**Tracked**

**Pre-Face**

* * *

I never thought that fate would lead me to this terrifying nightmare.

I felt absolutely helpless as the Tracker came forward and crouched down to my eye level. His crimson eyes showed excitement, joy, lust and lastly, thirst.

When I had left the sunny town of Phoenix, Arizona months ago, I wanted to forget the horrible memories that had surrounded me. I never wanted to relive that night…the night _he _ruined me. I weakly tried to wrap my arms around my stomach as I felt his dirty hands on the waistband of my jeans. Another painful blow went to my ribs, due to my protesting.

Blood was covering almost every inch of my skin. I bet the sight was horrendous.

I hoped-prayed that no one would have to see this. But with the camcorder that he sat down next to me told me that someone would. _They_ would.

One final blow went to my head, then the world slipped away from me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my second Fan Fiction. Read my first one, **_**Innocence**_**.**

**R&R **


	2. Nightmare Come True

Tracked

Chapter 1: Nightmare Come True

* * *

I was moving to the raining town of Forks, Washington to live with my father, Charlie Swan.

My mother, Renee Dwyer ask me for the tenth time if this is what I wanted.

"Yes, mom. It'll be for the best. A clean break." I reassured.

She reluctantly let me go.

Then after the four hour plane ride from Phoenix to Seattle, then the one hour plane ride from Seattle to Port Angels, and the one hour car ride with Charlie to Forks, I was 'home'.

I never really liked Forks personally, but after what had happened in Phoenix, it seemed like a perfect place to start over. But it was so different from Arizona.

Ah, Phoenix, Arizona. I have lived there my whole life. You see, my mom walked out on my dad when I was only a few months old. So I had visited my father for two weeks during the summers in Forks until I turned fourteen, then I would meet him in California.

Phil Dwyer, Renee's new husband, has to travel a lot because of his job, which was a minor league baseball player. He had been moved to Florida just a few weeks ago. Renee had sometimes went with him for support. The last time they left, is when _it _happened.

It was about a little over a month ago.

* * *

**Flashback:**

I was walking to my car after a long night of work as a hostess at a nice but not too fancy restaurant, called 'Ruth's Chris Steak House'.

It was dark, about 11:45pm.

I was walking by the old dance studio that I used to dance ballet at when I was about nine. I was absolutely horrible! I chuckled at that. I was the biggest klutz on this earth. Seriously.

I had then started to hear footsteps behind me coming close, so I sped up my pace.

"Bella?" a familiar voice called.

I turned around. "Oh, hey James." I answered. He went to the same school as me, he was just a year older, I was seventeen and he was eighteen. He had long blond hair that was almost always up in a hair tie.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just happened to be in the town." he answered. His pupils were dilated and I could smell alcohol on his breath.

"Okay, well, I will see you at school Monday." I said as I turned around and started walking back to my car, wanting to get the hell away from him.

"Wait," he called. I unwillingly stopped and then turned around.

He had an evil glint in his eyes as he stared at me, looking me up and down.

"James," I asked. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

Before I could respond, he had pushed be up against the wall of the dance studio and started kissing me.

Well there goes my first kiss.

"James, stop!" I yelled franticly, trying to get away from him.

He had spare keys to the building, because he worked here as a part time janitor. He opened the door and brought us in then locked the doors.

"James! What the hell are you doing? Let me go and I'll act like none of this had happened."

"Sorry, but we both know of your poor acting skills you have, sorry." he apologized while smirking.

He came up to me and touched my cheek with his hand which I slapped away.

"Don't touch me. You have no right!" I yelled.

"Oh come on baby, you know you want to." he said.

"No I don't. Please. James, please don't." I begged.

"But I want to." he replied as he pushed me to the ground.

I knew that there was going to be a big nasty bruise in the morning.

He quickly took off his jacket and shirt.

He crouched down by me as I tried to get up, and pushed me back down, while he took my jacket off. He lowered himself on me and started to kiss me. He slipped his hands under my shirt and lifted it off.

I was absolutely frightened.

No, terrified.

With all of my strength, which is sadly not much, I tried to push him off, but that only made his more aggressive.

I screamed out, and he slapped me. I whimpered in pain.

"Please." I whispered, but it was no use.

He continued on with his actions as I struggled to get free.

He would bash my head in the ground, if I would scream or worm around too much.

He took his time with me, de flowering every single part of my body. When he was done, he just got his clothes back on and left me there. Alone. I was sore all over. When I finally had enough strength to stand up and get my clothes on, I could barley walk.

The place in between my legs hurt like hell.

My last peace was taken from me. And it wasn't even with someone who I loved and loves me back. But like anyone would love me.

I was just your average Plain Jane Bella. With my frizzy brown hair that went down to the middle of my back, and my boring, too big brown eyes, who would love me?

And now I was broken. With what had just happened, no one can or will love me know. I was now want some people at my high school called "Trash". No one will let me explain.

I went to find my car around the block to go home.

I have to leave, I can't stay here where _he _knows I live. I have to get away from this.

There's only one other place to go, to my dad, the police officer. In Forks.

**End:**

* * *

The only people who I told about it was only my mom. I was to afraid to tell anyone else. After I had told Renee, James had suddenly disappeared. James Scott was never found.

But deep down inside, I had a feeling that he would be _'visiting' _soon.

That is why I wanted to live with Charlie, to get away from _him. _I would have to eventually tell him, but I didn't know how.

But the little did I know, the past is coming into the future.

But not only for my body.

* * *

**R&R**


	3. The New Girl

Tracked

Chapter 2. The New Girl

* * *

After Charlie and I arrived at the house, he said he had a surprise for me. He got me a old faded red Chevy and I fell in love with it. I didn't really have time to check it out, because it was pouring down rain.

I climbed upstairs to my room to unpack. When I was done unpacking, Charlie called me down for dinner. It was then I found out that he can't really cook. So I will be doing the cooking now.

When I was done eating the replacement dinner, pizza, I went upstairs, got my bag of toiletries and took a shower with my favorite strawberry shampoo.

When I was done, I brushed my teeth and hair, got changed into my favorite sweats and tank top. I got my school bag ready for tomorrow, then set my alarm and went to bed.

_Beep Beep Beep_

I groaned as I rolled over and accidentally fell off the bed, onto the floor.

"Ow." I whimpered as I got up.

After I got done eating my toast for breakfast, I went upstairs to brush my hair and teeth, got changed, grabbed my iPod and book bag, went back downstairs to say goodbye to Charlie, who wished me luck on my first day at a new school. I got in my truck and was off to school.

The high school didn't really look like a school. If it wasn't for the "Forks High School" sing I would have past it.

I noticed that there were many old and used cars like mine, other then a shiny silver Volvo.

Why would that be here?

All of the people stared at me while whispering to their friends. That immediately made me make a note to myself to be careful about my past in Phoenix.

I went to the front office to get my schedule.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, and I'm here for my schedule." I said to the secretary, who's nameplate said Mrs. Cope.

"Oh, yes! Here you go, and this is a map of the school and a slip you have to get singed by all of your teachers." she said. "Have a nice day now."

I smiled in thanks. And walked out.

Class wasn't all that bad. I made a few new friends. Angels, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Eric and Tyler. They asked me to sit next to them at lunch. After I bought my lunch, I went to sit done at their table.

"So Bella," Jessica asked. "Tell us about your life before moving here."

At first I froze. _No, don't be stupid. I don't have to tell them about James, _I thought.

"Oh, um. I was born here, but when I was only a few months old my mom walked out on my dad and took me with her…" I told them my story, minus the James raping me part.

"And now I am here." I finished.

"Interesting." Someone said in a sarcastic tone, I think it was Lauren. She was a blond, blue-eyed cheerleader, who didn't like me much.

I ignored her and started to look around the cafeteria. I saw many familiar faces from my classes. But then I saw a group of inhumanly beautiful people.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica.

"Those are the Cullens and Hales."

One of them, a pixie looking one with short black hair, got up and threw away her untouched food and exited the doors.

"Which is which?" I asked.

"Well, Rosalie Hale is the blond female. Jasper Hale is her twin with the blond hair too.

Emmett Cullen is the big one with short curly brown hair. The one who left is Alice Cullen."

"And who is the one with the bronze hair?" I asked.

"Oh," she giggled. "That's Edward Cullen. He's hot right? But don't even try. Too bad they're all together. Emmett with Rosalie, Jasper with Alice. They were all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Apparently Mrs. Cullen can't have children." she finished.

"Well, that's nice of them to take them in. Why is Edward alone?" When I said his name, he looked up at me with confusion and it looked like frustration in his eyes. I imminently looked away and blushed. I hope he didn't see that.

"He doesn't think anyone here is good enough for him." she said in a snotty voice.

The bell rang, and I was off to Biology.

When I entered the room, I went to the teacher to get my slip signed. He then pointed to where I was going to sit for the rest of the year. The only empty seat available was by the one and only, Edward Cullen.

I sat done and blushed. As soon as I did, he went ridged in his seat, and then moved as far away from me as the table would allow.

How could someone hate me so mush in one day, that knows nothing about me. Or did I smell? I quickly lifted a lock of my hair and sniffed.

Nope, not the smell. I smelt like strawberries.

As soon as the bell rang, Edward ran out of the class room at a fast speed, before I even blinked. I sat in shock.

I went to my last class, gym. I hated gym. I didn't have to suit up today because it was my first day.

After the last bell rang, I went to my truck and noticed a note on the window shield.

I read it quietly out to myself.

_Dear Isabella,_

_When I left you in that building, I was not done "playing" with you. You were too good for just a one timer. I will come after you when you least expect it._

_Love J.S_

_P.S Tell anyone and die._

When I was done reading it, most of the cars were gone other then about ten, including mine and the Volvo . I noticed the Cullens and Hales were standing by it.

They were all watching me closely, as if they heard me read the note. Crap, I hope not.

I panicked as I climbed into my truck and roared it to life.

I really, really hope that they didn't hear me read the note.

* * *

R&R


	4. Telling The Truth

**Tracked**

**Chapter 3: Telling The Truth**

* * *

I am currently laying in my bed motionless, trying to go back to my unsuccessful sleep.

It has been three weeks since I have started school. It has been hell! First of all, all of my teachers picked on me by asking me a question that I didn't know. And second of all, Edward Cullen wasn't there.

Not that I should care.

I opened my eyes, and turned on my side and looked at the clock.

_5:04am_

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I ran out of my bed to the bathroom, and removed last nights dinner.

I have been doing this a lot lately. It was always in the…morning.

Wait, what? No, please no. I didn't want to think about that night, but I tried to remember if _he _had used a condom. I don't think he did. And I'm also about two weeks late.

I started to cry. I couldn't deal with this right now.

After about an hour of sobbing quietly, so I didn't wake up Charlie, I got changed and headed towards school.

My first five classes went as normal, teacher asks question, student answers.

Then it was lunch.

As soon I walked into the cafeteria, the first thing I noticed was Rosalie Hale glaring at me. I panicked, and searched for my table. By the time I reached the table, I was hyperventilating.

Then, the smell of food reach my nose, and I felt absolutely sick.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Angela asked in a concerned voice. I actually liked her.

"N-nothing, I'm just fine. Actually, I feel a little…ill." as soon as I said that, I could feel the bile rise in my throat. I decided that from everything that I was feeling emotionally and physically, I'd go home.

I unsteadily stood up from my chair, starting to feel faint.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I think it was Mike who asked.

The room started to spin around me.

"Bella, let me take you to the nurse." he spoke again.

People were starting to stare. The group started to look at me in concern.

There was black spots clouding my vision.

"Bella!" they said, as fell onto my knees, and sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

**TEN MINUTES LATER:**

* * *

I groaned as I turned over.

My stomach churned. I bolted from the nurses bed, _so that's were I was_, and ran the office's bathroom, and did a repeat of this morning.

"Isabella?" I heard the nurse ask.

I flushed the toilet and walked out.

"Oh dear," she murmured. "How about you go home for the day, and rest." she suggested.

"Yeah, thanks. I just have to tell my friends thanks for taking me here."

"Oh, yes. Alice Cullen is a nice gal." she said. _Alice Cullen?_

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes, the one who took you here."

"Oh," was all I said.

I walked out the building towards my truck. _Why would Alice Cullen, who's brother and sister hate me, help me?_ I had not one clue.

I climbed into my truck and drove off. About ten minutes later, I drove up into my drive way and noticed Charlie's cruiser in the driveway, too.

I guess that this was the best time to tell him.

I parked my car and got out. I walked up to the front door, and opened it.

"Bells?"

"Yes dad, it's me." I replied, hoping he wouldn't suspect anything suspicious.

"What are you doing home so early?" he asked.

"What are you doing home, dad?"

"It was dead, so the station manager said I could go home."

"Oh."

"Now that you know why I'm here, why are you here?"

I decided to tell the truth. "I was feeling sick."

"Oh, do you have a temperature?" he asked.

"No I don't. Dad…" I hesitated. I know I really should tell Charlie about James, but I don't want him to disrespect me. And what happens if I was, having a… baby?

"What is it Bells?" Charlie asked urgently.

"Well, do you, uh, know the real reason why I moved form Phoenix?" I asked. "I mean other then the part of me missing you?" I added once I saw his hurt expression.

He was hesitant. "No…" he trailed off.

"Um," I took a huge breath and continued. "I was walking to my car after work one day, while it was dark…" I told him about James and what he did to me.

When I was finished, his face was purple. I started to panic.

"Dad!" I said urgently.

It took him awhile to respond.

"What? I'm going to kill that bastard! Are you okay? Of coarse you're not. Is that sad excuse of a man behind bars yet? Have you seen a doctor yet? Wait, no, you hate doctors. Are you pre-"

I cut him off. "Charlie, breath. Yes, no, no, and I don't know. But I am making an appointment tomorrow, I promise."

"I'm so sorry Bells. How could anything so awful, happen to anyone so kind."

"It's not you fault dad, you didn't know."

He gathered me into a hug.

"I love you, Isabella." he said gruffly.

"I love you too, dad. I really do."

* * *

**R&R**


	5. Finding Out

**Tracked**

**Chapter 4: Finding Out**

* * *

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Forks hospital, how may I help you?" a lady asked.

"Um, yeah. I would like to make an appointment as soon as possible. For Isabella Swan." I said politely.

"Ah yes," the lady said uninterested. "We have tomorrow afternoon, around 3:00PM. That's our only free opening for a few days."

"Sure that's fine. Thank you." I said. "Goodbye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and softly sighed. I got up and headed down to the Coffee Shop, to meet up with Charlie for dinner. Everyone was looking at me, it made me uncomfortable. Charlie was oblivious. It was my first time here since I was four.

"Can't get over how grown up you are, and so gorgeous." the waitress, Cora said.

Behind her was a older man, about fifty, leaned over her shoulder to look at me.

"'Member me honey? I was Santa one year."

"Waylon," Charlie said. "she hasn't had a Christmas here since she was four."

"Bet I made an impression, though!" Waylon said.

"You always do." Charlie replied.

"You know I can always cook, dad." I said.

He looked up. "Why, do you not like this restaurant? We can go to a-"

"No dad, it's not that, it's just I don't want you to spend extra money on me, and I used to cook back at home- in Phoenix. Mom was not a too great of a chef!" I said.

"I remember. Have you met anyone at school the past few weeks, yet?" he asked.

"A few friends."

"That's good."

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT:

* * *

"I won't be home right after school tomorrow, I made myself an appointment. I don't now how long I'll be so you might have to order pizza or something." I was suddenly washed with worry.

"That's fine Bells. I was wondering…" he trailed off, looking sort of nervous.

"What, dad?" I urged.

"Well I was going to go over to Billy Blacks place this weekend to go fishing. I was wondering if you wanted to come with, you know. Catch up with Jake. It's been a while." he paused. "I mean, I'm not forcing you into going I was just-"

I cut him off. "No dad, that's fine. It might be fun. You know, get some fresh air."

"Great!" Charlie said enthusiastically. "I'll go call Billy and tell him."

"Okay. I'm going to bed, dad, I'm beat!."

"Night Bells." he said.

"Night." I responded.

* * *

NEXT DAY:

* * *

The school day was a total drag.

Before the school bell rang for first period, I was in the girls bathroom, alone, washing my hands and when I looked up in the mirror, I looked up into the reflection of a glaring Rosalie, with cold fierce eyes and a curious looking Alice. I, uneasily, hurried out of the girls room, and almost ran to class.

I felt like someone was always looking at me, making the hairs on my neck rise.

When the teacher released us for lunch, I stormed out of there.

I was at the entrance of the cafeteria, when some jock from the football team ran into me, causing me to fall on my back.

"Watch where you're going, bitch!." he spat at me, causing me to panic. I felt on overwhelming sense of courage fill me. Almost like someone forced me to feel it.

I stood up from the ground, and stepped up to his face.

"You have no right to call me that." I said bravely to him.

"What are you going to do? Tell your daddy on me?" he said in a fake girly voice.

"No." was all I said before I pulled my right arm back, and pulled my fist up and punched him square in the face.

I was so overwhelmed with by actions, I didn't even notice that we had an audience. I was so shocked by my actions, that I scurried off to Biology. I never use violence!

I was early, but within a few minutes, the class filed in. I knew that _he _wasn't here, but I was still hopeful. But no, Edward still wasn't there.

And I still don't care.

I was excused from Gym, because of yesterday's passing out incident. But I still managed to get hit by the basketball in the back of my head, though.

As soon as the bell rang, I ran, well if you call running about five steps and the tripping, and repeating that process, to my truck, and drove to the hospital for my appointment.

Once I arrived, I took a deep breath, allowing the fresh and cool air fill my lungs.

The gravel on the parking lot crouched under my feet, until I opened the door to the hospital. I was suddenly hit with a nauseating sterile smell, and white layered in white. I had always wondered why hospitals where white, why not a nice cream color? It would be a lot calmer.

I walked up to the receptionists desk. The nice elderly women looked up room a stupid looking, love novel.

Love, I'll believe it when I live for an eternity.

"Hello dearest, how may I help you?" she asked in a grandmotherly voice.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat, my voice sounded horse. "I have an appointment for myself, Isabella Swan."

"Alrighty dear, your doctor will be hear shortly."

"Okay. Do you know their name?"

"Mhmm, let's see." she clicked a few buttons on the ancient computer. "It looks like ."

I felt the blood drain from my face. That was the Cullen and Hales adoptive father.

"Excuse me, but is there any other doctor?" I asked, but it sounded like I was pleading.

"I'm sorry, he is the only doctor free for the next week." she responded.

"Thanks." I walked away and sat on the hard couches that were placed in the waiting room. I waited as patiently as I could for about five minutes, until my name was called.

"Isabella Swan?" I looked up and saw a beautiful man, who had movie star looks. He had pale blond hair that was combed elegantly back, bright topaz eyes, and an angular face.

Yep, he's definitely a Cullen.

I walked up to him.

"Please follow me, Isabella." he said, his voice sounding like music.

"Please call me Bella."

He chuckled. "Alright, but only if you call me Carlisle"

I mumbled a 'sure'. He just chuckled again.

We reached his office and mentioned for me to take a seat.

"So, what is it that I can do for you today?" he asked while taking a seat, himself.

"Um..so…well I was wondering if you could check to see if I'm, um, pregnant." I whispered.

For a fraction on a millisecond, I thought I saw his face surprised, but I couldn't tell if my mind was playing tricks on me.

"Alright. I will take some blood samples after a few questions."

I gulped. What kind of questions?

"Okay…" I said in a small voice, that clearly held my worry.

"So Bella, what your symptoms?"

"Well," I started. "Getting sick every morning, missing my monthly mark twice, and feeling sick at the sights and smell of food."

He cracked a smile when I said that, weird.

"When was the date?" he asked.

"Approximately about two months ago, take or add and week."

"Okay…" he wrote that down. "Now my last question. Do you know who the father is?"

"Yeah but..I did it unwillingly, but he," I swallowed back tears, while my heart started beat furiously, "He didn't stop." I finished, wiping away the stray tear that had escaped.

He nodded and wrote that down. When he was done, he looked up and said, "Well in that case, I will also look for any sexually transmitted diseases ."

"Okay." I said in a small voice.

After he took some blood, which I had almost passed out just by looking at the needle, he left to get the results.

After a few minutes, Dr,Carlisle Cullen's nurse came in with my results. She looked oddly familiar. She was a slightly fake tanned blond, long haired women, with green eyes, and wore a smug smile on he lips.

"Here are your results." she spoke in her nasal voice in a way you would be talking to a child. " will be here to explain what they are in a minute."

I was about to smack that damn smirk off of her face, but before I did she left and Carlisle came in.

But before she left, I did notice her stealing a glance at my stomach.

"Well, I see that Nurse Mallory has handed you your results. Now you should start to take real precaution, I noticed that you have a record for being unbalanced…" his voice faded away from me as it all clicked together for me.

The smug smile the nurse had, the look she gave my stomach, me to take even more caution that was almost impossible to do.

I hadn't noticed Carlisle had finished talking, until he place his hand on my shoulder. It was ice cold and like stone.

He escorted me out of the hospital, I'm guessing because I was still in my thinking state.

Once I reached my truck, I went in and tore open my results.

SYMPTOMS: MORNING NAUSIA, MISSED MENSTURAL CYCLE TWICE

FEELING SICK AT SIGHT AND SMELL OF FOOD

DATE: APPORIMENTLY 2 MONTHS

STATUS: RAPED

BLOOD TYPE: AB+

SEXUALLY TRANSMITTED DISEASES: NO

RESULTS: _**PREGNANCY POSITIVE **_

* * *

**R&R**


	6. Not So Secret

**Tracked**

**Chapter 5. Not So Secret**

* * *

As I drove home, I realized that I was right all along.

Tears fell freely down my cheeks.

This wasn't fair! I didn't sign up for this. It seems that whenever I want something, I don't get it. And when I don't want something, I do get it. Life sucks.

As I turned into the drive way, I noticed Charlie's car in the driveway again.

I parked my truck and sighed. I opened my door and grabbed my bag and doctor results. I made it up to my door steps and opened the door.

"Bella? Is that you?" Charlie yelled from the living room.

I walked in the room and saw Charlie in his favorite chair and an almost empty pizza box on the table in front of him.

"Yeah." I said.

"So, um, did you find out?" he said, standing up from his spot.

I suddenly got scared. What if he gets mad? What if he hates me? What if-.

"Bella?" Charlie said, cutting me off of my train of thought.

"I… It's positive." I whispered, lowering my head and closing my eyes, waiting for the trouble. But instead, I felt arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Bells, I'm so sorry," he said gruffly. "What are you going to do with…it?"

I haven't actually thought of that yet.

"Well, I'm definitely for sure that I'm not getting an abortion. But I don't know about after." I confessed.

"Honey, whatever you choose, I will be with you one-hundred percent."

I looked up at him through my teary eyes. "Thank you dad, you don't know how much this means to me. I love you."

"Love you too, kid." he replied giving me one more squeeze before pulling me away.

"Well dad, on the brighter side of things, I'm as healthy as a horse. Well a healthy horse." I chuckled. "Sorry I took awhile. I would've cooked something." I said looking at the pizza box on the table.

"'S'okay. I thought it would be easier."

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. 'Night." I said while hugging him once more.

"Goodnight Bella." He said pulling away.

I was walking up the stairs, but stopped and turned around. "Love you." I said again.

Charlie smiled a huge grin at me. No wonder why mom married him so young. His smile lit up the room.

After I showered, I fell in a peaceful slumber that I haven't had for months.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

* * *

I woke up with a sick stomach. I ran to my destination. The toilet.

After I was done with my, um, business, I went downstairs and made myself some breakfast. I made boiled eggs with cheese and ketchup. Lots of ketchup. When I was finished eating, I collected my book bag.

"Dad, I'm leaving now." I called, but there wasn't an answer. I called out his name again, but there still wasn't an answer. I just shrugged and went outside to get into my truck, only my truck wasn't there. In place of my truck, was a patch of ice.

Shoot, it snowed.

Just then I heard the roar of my truck. As it came onto view, I noticed Charlie driving. As he parked I walked up to him.

"Dad, why'd you have my car?" I asked.

"Well, I fetched you some new tires for the road. They were practically useless." he said, kicking the front driver's side tire.

"Thanks, no one has ever bought me new tires. They will be good for my klutziness." And as to make my point, when I walked to my driver's side door, I slipped on a patch of ice, but luckily, Charlie was there to stop my falling.

"Yeah, be careful, and don't forget about the little one." he paused. "Well I got to get to the station early. A security guard down at Grisham Mill got killed by some sort of animal. So I have to get some files at the station, then head to Mason County."

"Wait, did you said animal? That's kind of…bazaar." I responded, slightly confused.

"Honey, this isn't Phoenix."

"Right. So, be safe."

"I always am." he said, while getting in his cruiser.

"Really, thanks for the tires."

"Mmhm." he replied, oblivious to my emotions.

When I parked my car, I noticed a few people staring at me, then turn to their friend and whisper in their ear, and turn to me again. I kept feeling stares in the back of my head, raising the hairs on my neck. I went to my first four periods, and in each class students were casting looks at me and the teachers sort of glared.

As lunch approached, my annoyance flared. Why the hell were people looking at me? I had no clue way. I was at the doors, in the opening of the cafeteria, when a student that I had English with walked by me and coughed, "Slut."

I watched him retreat away form me in pure shock. A few onlookers snickered at my shocked expression.

I quickly turned away, feeling the warmth rise in my cheeks, and walked into the cafeteria. I wasn't feeling that hungry, so I just bought a chocolate milk. I got to my table, and a few people who I didn't know, fled the table.

I looked at everyone's faces. Jessica looked shocked. Mike looked disappointed. Eric looked, strangely excited. Okay…weird. Tyler was confused. Angela looked concerned. But the last face is what shocked me most. Lauren's. Her mouth was set in a huge smirk. Her green eyes were ice cold, buy clearly amused. She was twirling her blond hair with her fingers.

I moved my gaze over to the other side of the room, stopping at one table. The Cullens. Instead of the usual four, they were five. Edward was back, looking straight at me.

I quickly sat down, avoiding their gazes. Mostly_ his_.

"So Bella," Lauren sneered. "I heard a dirty little secret about you. Is it true?"

"Is _what_ true?" I asked confused, taking a drink out of my milk.

Her smirk turned into a dangerous frown. "Don't play dumb with me, Isabella. Is. It. True. That. Your. Pregnant?" she asked.

I chocked and sputtered on my drink.

"What? I-I-I…What?" I exclaimed.

"That's what I thought." she said, standing up.

"Lauren, don't do this!" Angela hissed at her.

Lauren just snorted and rolled her eyes. She stood on her chair and climbed onto the table. She then opened her mouth. "HEY, EVERYONE!" she yelled. "Guess what? Bella here, is knocked up!"

The room was deadly quiet for a moment. Out of no where, loud laughs and wails were sounded. People were throwing me inappropriate names and pointed.

I looked around the room and _everyone_ was watching me. _Almost _everyone was laughing, amused, other than one table. Rosalie looked angry and jealous. Emmett and Jasper were shocked. Alice looked like she already knew. But lastly, Edward looked the most heartbreaking. He looked almost pained. It was as if he felt my gaze on him, and looked up into my eyes. Pain, anger, sadness, and caring were expressed in his endless pools of topaz.

Wait, topaz? They had been a frightening black the last time I saw him. Contacts? No, well at least I don't think so. I pulled away from his hypnotizing eyes and sped walked to Biology. Since I have a doctors mote to skip P.E, Bio was my last class.

I waited for about ten minutes until the students and teacher walked in.

Like earlier, everyone stared. The bell was about to ring, when Edward walked in. I watched as he stiffened and gracefully walked to his seat on my left side, while passed out our labs.

"Alright class," he started. "Whoever finishes the lab first, will get the golden onion!" he exclaimed happily, holding up a golden spray painted onion while the class groaned. I took the first sample of the onion root and placed it on the microscope. I was about to say some sarcastic remark about Edward not talking until he said, "Hello." His voice sounded like velvet. "I'm Edward Cullen," he paused, waiting for my response. "And…you're Bella?" he asked.

"Um, yes." I looked through the microscopes lens. "So, you were gone." I stated.

"Yes. I was out of town. Personal reasons." he replied.

I took attention back to the project.

"Prophase." I said.

"Do you mind if I checked?" he asked, pointing to the slide.

"Sure." I moved it towards him.

He looked at is very briefly before answering, "Prophase."

"Yeah, just like I said. Why are you talking to me? I mean, with all that happened during lunch?" I wondered.

"It doesn't matter, it looked like you needed someone to talk to." he quickly changed the subject. "So, are you liking the snow?" he asked. I snorted. "What?" he asked, amused.

"It's just that, that you're actually talking about the weather." I shook my head. "Well, I don't really like any cold, wet thing. No."

He picked up the next slide and placed it on the microscope, then smirked. "Why then did you move to the most coldest and wettest place in the continental U.S?"

"It's sort of complicated. My mom, Renee, not so long ago, remarried. Phil, my step dad, plays in minor league baseball, so he would have to leave a lot, and it made my mom unhappy. I was starting to think I should live with my real dad. And then something came up and," I was fighting back tears. "I made the final decision to live with him here." I concluded, as the bell rang.

walked up to me and smiled kindly, as he handed me the golden onion. Oh the joy!

Edward followed me into the hallway, by my locker.

"But now, you're unhappy?" he asked.

"Well not completely unhappy. I mean I get to know and see my dad again. I have his support. I actually have some friends, unless they all hate me now." I then remembered something. "Did you get contacts?"

He answered quickly. "No."

"Oh. Well your eyes had been black the first day I was here. And now there this cool, I don't know, golden color, it seems."

"It's the um," he closed his eyes. "It's the fluorescents." was all he said before turning around, and pace out of the school like a bat out of hell.

I sighed, and opened my locker, grabbed my coat and shut it, and put its lock back on.

When I reached my truck, I placed my bag onto the hood and opened it so I could put my 'Award Winning' golden onion into it. But before I did, I got distracted. I looked over the parking lot and noticed patches of black ice covering the lot. Students were sliding on the ice for the fun of it. I directed my eyes over to where the Cullens were standing, in front of Edward's silver Volvo. They looked impatient. Alice and Jasper here holding each others hands, Rosalie was waiting for Emmett, who was walking down the steps in the front of the building. Edward was staring at me. Alice moved her head up and had a glazed over look on her face. She snapped out of it and turned to Edward, who looked panicky at her.

I turned my attention back to my book bag, as I heard a loud screech.

I turned towards the noise.

It all happened so fast.

I was standing, frozen in place while a huge blue van came siding towards me, skidding on the deadly ice. I noticed Tyler Crowley driving the van, looking terrified.

The van was coming closer.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach, dropping the golden onion in the process, trying to protect my baby.

The van was only feet away when something hard and cold, knocked me down. I looked up. It wasn't the van, it was Edward. He had his right arm around my waist and stomach, while his left arm was pushed out towards Tyler's van.

The van came smack into Edward's hand, but it didn't move him. He pushed the van about five feet away from my face. That's when he finally looked at me.

His eyes were a shade darker than earlier, and showcased panic and fear. He suddenly removed his arms away from the van and my waist, then stood up and used his hands to jump over the bed of my truck, and just _ran away_.

I moved my eyes away from where Edward had been, to the dent in the van. How the hell did he do that?

Sirens and screams were now sounded. "Bella?" "Someone call 911!" "I already did, you idiot!" "Help!"

"Bella, I tried to stop the van." Tyler said with his head sticking out of the passengers side window. He had a cut on his forehead, with blood oozing out.

I looked around and noticed the golden onion smashed and beaten under the vans tires, were I should have been.

I moved my gaze up and looked at the other Cullens faces. Rosalie was pissed, along with Jasper. _If looks could kill._ I thought. Emmett had made it over the them and looked mad, yet concerned. But when I went to look for Alice, she was looking at me. Not just looking, but running towards me.

"Bella!" she gasped when she saw me, still on the ground. Everyone moved out of her way, like she was a lord. She took one look at Tyler's bleeding head, and it seemed that she held her breath. "Bella. Are you alright?" she asked, gently grabbing my forearms and helped me up. Even through my coat and long sleeved shirt, I could still feel her cold hands.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied, still confused on why she was wasting her time on me and not her family.

"Come on. Let's get you into an ambulance." she said while pushing me into the back.

"No, no! That's completely unneces-" I was cut of by the doors closing on my face. The whole ride was quiet and embarrassing. After refusing to be put on a stretcher, I was rushed into the emergency room.

"Bella!" Wow, my name was popular today. I was Charlie come through the E.R. doors.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, then looked, no glared at Tyler. "You can kiss you license goodbye, young man."

"Dad, I'm fine." I tried to persuade him.

"No you're not. You could've been killed." his hard face softened. "You and the baby."

"Dad, were fine."

"Bella, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean-" Tyler started to say, but Charlie closed the curtain, separating out beds that were side by side.

"Sure as hell is not okay." I heard Charlie mumble before the doors opened again. But this time, it was Carlisle.

"So I heard the chief's daughter was here…again." Carlisle said, looking at me.

"Yeah some idiot crushed his van into her." Charlie said angrily.

"Dad, I wasn't even hit. I mean it was so _amazing _how fast Edward got there." I said, pointedly.

"Edward? Your boy?" Charlie asked Carlisle.

Carlisle looked a little discomforted, but still nodded.

"It was like he appeared out of thin air." I pressed.

Carlisle coughed, then smiled. "Well you have no concussion. Just a small bruise on your back." he chuckled. "But nothing too dangerous. You may leave now. Now you will have to stay for a little bit longer." he directed his last sentence to Tyler.

We walked out of the room, when Charlie turned towards me. "Well, you should probably call mom." he said sheepishly.

My eyes widened in horror. "What? You told her." I groaned. "She's probably just freaking out."

Dad just shrugged.

After a few minutes of calming Renee down enough to tell her that I was fine and that the baby was fine, and telling her that I was pregnant, we shared our goodbye's.

I noticed that Charlie had left, most likely to sign me out. I turned the corner to go find him, but I noticed Edward, Rosalie, and Carlisle talking silently, almost too silently. Carlisle's head popped up as if her heard my approach. He took Rosalie by the arm and walked her and him down the hall. I didn't miss the glare that she gave Edward. When the were out of sight, Edward turned to me.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked. He nodded and moved forward, closer to me. "I want to know how you got to me so quickly. It was like-like you appeared out of nowhere."

"I was right next to you, Bella. You hit your head. You're delusional."

"No! I didn't hit my head. You were across the lot, by your car, by your siblings! I know what I saw, so just cut the crap and tell me the truth." I pleaded.

"Can't you just thank me and drop it?"

"Thank you!" I said quickly.

"Are you going to drop it?"

"No."

"Well I hope you enjoy disappointment." he said as he started to walk away.

"Why did you even bother?" I yelled down the hall at him.

He turned around and frowned. "I don't know." was all he said before walking away again.

I felt a single tear go down my cheek.

* * *

**R&R**


	7. A Day To Remember

****

**Tracked**

**Chapter 6: A Day To Remember

* * *

**

Charlie found me against the wall, not too soon after my talk with Edward, with my eyes rimmed red,. He Gently lifted me up from under my arms as if he were to pick up a child, and lead me out of the main entrance and into his cruiser. I think that Charlie thought that I was finally in shock from the almost car crash because I wasn't talking or responding to anything, but in truth, I was in shock, just for a different reason.

Edward.

I thought that he was actually going to be my friend and not judge or think low of me. But I was wrong, like I always am. Foolish me for actually thinking that! I will never have friends that I will trust enough to even call them friends, let alone trust them.

Charlie parked the car in the muddy pathway. Once I got out of the car, I slightly turned to the left and quietly said, "I'm just gonna go to bed, dad."

I was opening the front door when Charlie stopped me. "Bells, are you sure that you're alright? Do you need anything?"

I got teary, more then I was already, from the amount of sincerity and love in his voice.

"No, dad. I'm fine. 'Night." I replied.

"Night, Kiddo." he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

I headed upstairs and didn't even bother to change as I slipped into my bed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

* * *

The morning was boring and quite annoying. People kept asking me if I was alright and if my baby had died. That brought me down.. A _lot_.

When lunch came by, I noticed that Rosalie was starring, not glaring like she had on my first weeks of school, like she was curious. She continued looking at me for a few more seconds then said something to her family, peck Emmett on his lips, and rose from her seat. Edward stopped her with a chillingly glare and said something to her.

Most of the cafeteria was staring at them.

Rosalie snapped something back to him and got up from her seat. The other students had their eyes popped open like they have never seen the Cullens fight.

Wow, don't they ever get out into the real world?

The beautiful blond strutted her way across the cafeteria to where I was sitting. Once she was within my personal area, she bent down a little to match my height.

"Bella, may I talk to you for a moment," she spoke in her silky smooth voice. She looked around and glared at the curious eyes, who turned away in fear, then turn back to me. "In private?"

I blinked a few times, shocked, and said a small "Okay", but she still seemed to hear me. I gathered my book bag and got up to through my leftover food away. It didn't look appetizing anyway. My stomach agreed, too.

I followed Rosalie outside. I had a small voice in the back of my head telling me that this was a bad idea, but I ignored it.

She led me past the main buildings and then stopped at the last small building at the end of campus. She turned around, and I was shocked by her expression. She looked sad and troubled. She looked at me, her golden eyes dull.

"Bella, I know what happened to you." she said slowly.

I instinctively froze and stuttered, "What? I-I don't kn-know wh-what you're talking a-about!"

She ignored my stuttering but still saw right through my lie.

"Last night at the hospital, while you were talking to Edward," I flinched at the mention of his name. "I was in Carlisle's office, looking around. I saw a file on his desk. I was thick, very thick I might add. And it had your name on it." she paused, and took a breath. "I was curious to way your file was so large, so I looked through it."

I was starting to get pissed off. Before I was able to unleash my pissy, hormonal attitude on her, she continued.

"I never really care about what happen to others, unless they are family, so I didn't think looking through your profile would be a huge deal. But when I reached the last pages of the file, I found out that-"

"You know that's illegal! My dad's a cop. If you tell anyone I could have you arrested! And don't even think about judging me! You know nothing!" I yelled, interrupting her, though she went on as if I hadn't interfered.

"You had been sexually abused."

"This is absolutely none of _your_ business!" I yelled again.

She slightly flinched at the harshness in my voice. "Bella, I know what you're going through." she said quietly.

I took a deep breath. "What are you talking about?" I said while taking a seat on a nearby bench. Rosalie followed.

She stepped a little closer to me and whispered in a sorrowful voice, "A long time ago, the same thing happened to me."

I looked at her with teary eyes.

"Are you being serious, or making fun of me?" I asked.

"I am completely serious. Don't you doubt me. I didn't get pregnant, though."

"But how are you able to be around others without getting memories if someone touches you or getting frightened?" I asked.

"It took some time, yes, but when you're around the people who care for you and love you, it helps you at getting better."

"But how can you trust someone enough to love? How do you know that they won't turn their backs on you or treat you like dirt?" I said, putting my hand down.

She gently put her freezing hand on my shoulder. "Sweetie, you will find someone who loves you for you, heart and soul. Just because one guy was an ass and took advantage of you doesn't mean that all of the rest are that way. They're many great men on this earth, looking around for their love."

I looked up from my lap and looked at her. "How do you know?"

"When love comes your way, dear. You'll know when you feel your heart burst from the love and when you know that that person is the one you want to spend forever with. Like Emmett and I. I know that he would never hurt me or turn his back on me. We love each other deeply. Bella, when the right time comes, you'll realize it." Her gold eyes sparkled. "Love just might be within your reach." she said knowingly, like she knew when I would _supposedly_ fall in _love_.

The bell rang, signally the end of lunch. Rosalie stood up, bringing me with her, I was having trouble with getting up.

"Thanks, Rosalie."

"Call me Rose." she said. "Come on. You'll be late for class."

"Thank you very much," I said again. "You don't know how much this means to me. To have a true friend."

She lightly patted my shoulder. "Bella, I will always be here for when you need me."

And I trust her.

**

* * *

**

R&R


	8. Caught Up

**Tracked**

**Chapter 7: Caught Up**

* * *

On the way back to class. I kept thinking about my talk with Rose.

"_Bella, I will always be here for when you need me."_

I sighed as I passed Edward in the halls on the way to bio.

"Bella," Edward said in his velvet voice behind me. I slowed down and turned around. "We shouldn't be friends." he rushed out.

"Okay." I said. I got a little offensive then. "Why are you now telling me this? I mean, why did you stop the damn van from crushing me?" I questioned.

"What? Are you saying that you wanted to be killed?" he asked harshly.

"No, but I know that you regret it. It shows."

"You don't know anything, Isabella Swan." he sneered bitterly to me before stomping into the classroom. I stood in my spot in the hallway for a moment until I heard the warning bell ring.

I reluctantly walked into the classroom and took my seat by the bipolar yet handsome man. The rest of the day passed slowly, real slow and uneventful.

* * *

NEXT DAY

* * *

"Class," Miss Ostrander, the health teacher, called out, ordering attention to today's lesson. "This is a condom." she said while pulling out a long rubber condom out of its packaging. "Once it is placed securely on the males aroused shaft, the male is safe to be placed in the female. Now remember class, condoms aren't 100 percent reliable at preventing pregnancy-"

"That explains Bella's problem!" Lauren snickered, cutting Miss Ostrander off. I flushed red while the class laughed and agreed.

"Now class, don't laugh at Bella's immature mistake for getting pregnant at such a young age." Miss Ostrander said, looking at me.

That's when my anger flared. I stood up, causing my chair to fall back, gathered my belongings and stormed up to Miss Ostrander.

"You know what?" I asked, looking straight at her. "Maybe how my baby was conceived was a force and a horrible mistake, but the baby itself is a beautiful gift. I mean not that you would know. You're what, forty and _still_ not married? What would _you_ know about sex ed?" After I finished my little speech and made my way out of the classroom, I turned around, smiled and said, "Goodbye Miss Forty-Year-Old-Virgin!" Then I left.

I could hear the laughter from the students fade as I walked down the corridor. Not one minute later, the bell rang, signaling lunch. I didn't have much of an appetite, so I just bought teriyaki chicken on rice, an apple, a cup of pudding, a roll, and a tall chocolate milk. Okay, so I was hungry.

I was heading towards my usual table where I sit at, when I heard my name being called.

"Bella!"

I turned towards the smooth voice and saw Rose sitting at a separate table that her brothers and boyfriend, with Alice. Rose signaled me to come over. I went over and I had just barely sat down when Alice started talking, quite fast.

"Hello! My name is Alice Cullen, though you probably all ready figured that out. I'm Rose's sister, well not biological but by adoption. My boy friend is Jasper, Rose's twin. God how I love him. I was the one who helped you to the nurses office the day that you passed out.

"Anyway, I've heard a lot of things about, of course good things. I also heard about what you said to Miss Ostrander, way to go girl! Rose is very fond of you, she never shuts up.

"I can tell that we will be the very best of friends! Emmett and Jasper will love you, too! Edward will eventually, but don't worry, he's just lonely and a grouch, he's nice when you get to know him. I so can't to get to know you better!

"So how are you today, Bella?"

I blinked a few times. Once I registered what she had said, I answer, "Hello, Alice. I'm fine. How are you?"

I swear Alice got even more perkier. "I am just great! There's going to be this huge sale at the mall later and I just can't wait to-"

"Alice!" Rose said laughing, she put a hand on Alice's slender shoulder. "I think that you may be scaring the poor girl."

Alice's face then turned into disgust. "Speaking of the poor girl." she sneered while looking behind me. I turned around to see who she was talking about. And there stood Lauren Malloy. Of course.

"What do you want, Mallory?" I asked.

"Well," she started in a sickly sweet voice. Something was up. "I just wanted to say that I hope your child is just like you. A bitch!" she laughed.

I stood up and smiled. "You know, thanks for the compliment."

"What?" she asked.

"A bitch is a dog. Can you tell me what dog's do?"

"Bark, duh." she replied.

"Exactly. And bark is a part of trees. Trees are a part of nature. And you know what else? Nature is beautiful. So thank you for the compliment."

"You go chica!" a booming voice said. I turned and saw that Emmett Cullen said that. All of the Cullens and Hale's were watching, along with a majority of the lunchroom.

Oh how I _loved_ attention. Eye role. I also _love_ pregnancy hormones. I smiled at Emmett before turning around to face Mallory.

"You know what Swan? Your future will suck." Mallory said, her green eyes angry.

"And your future will be huge," I paused and Lauren smiled. "Just like your ass." Lauren's smiled quickly faded into a shocked look. Her blond hair twirled as she turned around to check. The room erupted in laughter. Lauren pulled her hand in front of her mouth and turned to run towards Jessica saying in her horrible nasal voice, "Oh my God! My ass is huge!"

I laughed as I heard Jessica trying to convince her that it was perfect and slapped Mike Newton across the face when he too agreed.

Lauren reminded me of someone. Like the nurse at the hospital when I found out I was pregnant. What was her name? Molly? No. Marley? Nope, she's not a dog. Mallory? Bingo! Wait. Mallory!

* * *

FLASHBACK

_After a few minutes, Cullen's nurse came in with my results. She looked oddly familiar. She was a slightly fake tanned blond, long haired women, with green eyes, and wore a smug smile on he lips. _

"_Here are your results." she spoke in her nasal voice in a way you would be talking to a child. " will be here to explain what they are in a minute."_

"_Well, I see that Nurse Mallory has handed you your results….."_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Nurse Mallory was Lauren Mallory's mother. That's how Lauren found out I was pregnant, her mom told her.

The second that I figured this out I ran out of the lunchroom, ignoring the calls of my new friends, and got in my truck and sped towards the police station to talk to Charlie.

* * *

**R&R**


	9. Stories

**Tracked**

**Chapter 9: Stories**

* * *

"Charlie? Charlie?" I yelled as I stormed into the police station's door. "Dad?"

"Isabella? Are you okay?" Officer Mark, one of Charlie's coworkers called walking towards me.

"Where's my dad? I need to talk to Charlie." I said urgently, looking over Officer Mark's shoulder.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Charlie demanded behind me. I turned around and stumbled in front of him.

"I know who told the school about my pregnancy."

His face turned serious. He wasn't Charlie anymore, he was Chief Swan. "Mark, get the reports. Susan, go get the statement documents." he ordered. "Who was it?" he asked me.

"It was Lauren Mallory's mom." I said.

"Are you sure? Precilla Mallory has a clean record."

"Yea, I am sure. She is Dr. Cullen's nurse. Dr. Cullen is my doctor. Nurse Malloy was the one to give me the results of me being pregnant. I mean, how would've Lauren known? Someone had to of told her, and that someone was her mom."

Charlie got his police jacket on and hoisted his gun belt while he said, "We've got a bustard to confront."

* * *

THREE HOURS LATER

* * *

Everything was settled out. _Nurse_ Mallory lost her job and had to pay a 5,000.00 sentence for Charlie's and mine 'pain and suffering'. Also, Lauren got expelled.

First I tell a teacher off. Second, I met Alice Cullen. Third, I got thing 1 fired and thing 2 expelled.

I looked in the mirror in my bedroom. Wow, I even had a good hair day. Today turned out to be a great day. Nothing could go wrong.

Wait! What is that? I lifted up my shirt to expose my stomach. There was a bump! Not a big one, but it looked like I gained weight. I pulled down my shirt and ran downstairs to Charlie.

"Dad! I'm fat!" I cried.

Charlie stood up and looked at me. "No you're not." he said.

"Yes I am. Look." I demanded, pulling my shirt back up to reveal my bump.

"Bells, you're pregnant, not fat." he said pulling my shirt back down.

"I'm still fat." I grumbled. "And I will only get bigger for another six months."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Just like your mother. You should get some rest, kid. You've had a big day. Oh, and don't forget that we're going over to the Black's tomorrow."

"Okay. Night." I said, making my way up the stairs.

"Night."

* * *

NEXT DAY

* * *

"Bella, just so you know, I told Billy and Jacob about you being pregnant. But I made them swear not to say anything, I promise!" Charlie said out in one breath.

I sighed. "That's okay. They would've found out eventually."

Charlie looked shocked for a moment before composing himself and knocking on the Black's door. A slightly taller boy around the age of fifteen opened the door. He had long, silky looking black hair that was in a hair tie and had dark brown eyes.

Charlie!" the boy said while giving Charlie a man hug.

"Jacob. Nice to see you. How have you been?"

"Pretty good." he answered.

Charlie nodded and headed inside and greeted an older man in a wheel chair who I presumed was Billy, and started to talk about sports.

"I'm Jacob. We used to make mud pies when we were younger."

"Yeah, I remember. I'm Bella, well you already knew that." I said, shaking his hand.

"You wanna hang out at the beach?" he asked.

"Sure." I said, knowing that there would be nothing to do in the house other then debate which batter hit better.

Once we were on the beach, Jacob started asking questions. Favorite color, favorite TV show, etc. "Have you met any new friends?" he asked as we walked by a few older Quileute men.

"Um, yeah. Angela Weber, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice Cullen-"

"The Cullen's are freaks." One of the guys sneered, glaring at me.

I turned towards them. "You know them?"

"The Cullen's do not come here." was all they said before walking away.

"What did they mean?" I asked.

"I'm not really 'possed to tell you. I mean, it's just like an old scary story."

I battered my eyelashes. "Well, can you tell me?" I asked sweetly.

"Okay, the Cullens are supposedly descended from the "Cold Ones". But after they claimed to be different and said they were safe, so we made a treaty with them." he said.

"I thought they just moved here."

"Or just moved back." he said eerily.

"O…kay. So, what was this treaty?" I asked.

"Well, if they stayed off of Quileute land, we wouldn't expose what they really were, to the _palefaces_." he said, winking at me.

"What were the Quileute's?"

"We're said to be from wolves."

"Wolves?" I asked. "Like real wolves, with doggy breath and everything?"

Jacob laughed. "Sure."

"And what were the wolves scared of the Cullens for?"

"Because their kind hunts humans. But they said that they only feast on animals."

"What were they really?"

"Blood drinkers. Your people call them vampires." he said as I froze. "Wow, you have goose bumps!"

"You tell great stories. You know the next time Charlie comes over, I might come, too."

"Cool." he said.

The rest of the weekend passed quickly and Monday came. I marched off to school, waiting for some answers.

* * *

**R&R**


	10. Theory

**Tracked**

**Chapter 9: Theory**

* * *

When I got home from Jacob's, I couldn't help but think about what he said about the Cullens. I went over to my laptop and opened _Google._

_Quileute Legends-Cold Ones, _I typed.

A few beer ads popped up, I quickly clicked out of them and clicked on a website that looked promising. The headline of the website came up as, _Cold One: Apotamkin_.

Words and pictures seemed to pop up right in front of my eyes. Drawings of monsters and men killing other human. Words came and haunted my memories.

Speed. A flashback of Edward running towards me and strength for when he pushed Tyler's van away with his bare hands. Cold for when Alice helped me off of the ground and pushed me into the ambulance after the "accident". Eye color. I remembered my first day at Forks High when Edward's eyes were pick black and when he returned, they were a bright topaz color and how Alice's eyes darkened when she saw Tyler's bleeding forehead. And the last word concluded my assumptions.

Vampire.

I saw a photo of a handsome male drinking the blood of the beautiful and helpless mortal. I immediately thought of Edward being the one sucking _my_ blood.

Shocked that Jacob's story and my theories were correct, I quickly shut off my laptop and got ready for school.

Once I was done, I got in my monstrous truck and drove to school. I parked in my spot and marched over to where the Cullens stood, rigidly.

I saw Alice's mouth move. It looked like she had said, _"She knows."_

I glared at them as I passed by and headed into the forest at the end of the school, knowing that they would be following me.

* * *

**R&R**


	11. Confronting

**Tracked**

**Chapter 10: Confronting**

* * *

As I walked into the deadly silent forest, I angrily threw down my beat up backpack at the root of a tree and went over to stand in the middle of a small clearing.

I breathed heavily in and out, trying to slow down and clam my frantic heart. I felt the presence of the Cullens behind me, even though I couldn't here them, and I reluctantly started my speech.

"You guys are all impossibly fast. And strong. You all have pale white skin, that's ice cold. Your eyes change color, and sometimes some of you speak like-like you're from another time." I took a shaky breath. "At school you never eat or drink anything. You skip school when it's sunny because you can't go in the sunlight." I paused. "How old are you all?"

I heard a chorus of quiet melodic murmurs of seventeen and eighteen.

Not satisfied with my answers, I breathed, "How long, have you all been your age?"

I waited for the answer when, I think, it was Jasper who spoke. "Awhile." he said simply.

I looked at the surroundings in front of me. The brownish trees were tall and covered with moss. There were bushes scattered everywhere, sporting fallen leaves. There was also a eerie fog that was covering the forest, where it made you unable to see within ten feet in front of you.

_Perfect setting, suspenseful, _I thought.

"I know what the Cold Ones are." I said. "I know what you are."

"Then say it." Emmett's booming voice said behind me.

"Out loud!" Edward seethed.

"Say it, Bella!" Alice demanded in a unusual tone.

"Vampires."

"Are you afraid?" Rosalie asked.

I gasped as I slowly turned around and looked at each one of their facial expressions. Each face displaced anger, shock, and some confusion. Other than Edwards. He looked down right pissed.

"Never." I replied.

Edward took a small step closer. "Then ask us the most basic question! What do we drink?"

I looked at them. "You guys are different. I know you won't hurt me."

Then Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper shared a long look with Edward before they started to walk forward, deeper into the forest. Edward forcefully grabbed my right upper arm and dragged me after his siblings.

"Wh-Where are we going?" I asked.

Edward answered. "Up the cloud bank, out of the mountains. You need to see what we look like in the sunlight."

"The truth." added Alice.

We, well they, were walking really fast. I was getting dizzy.

"Slow down!" I yelled.

Emmett turned his head towards me and glared. "Are you afraid?"

"No!" I was terrified.

"Then come with us." Jasper insisted from the front.

"Someplace," Rosalie said. "Where no one can protect you."

"Where I can do what I've wanted to do from the moment I met you." Edward said as Alice growled at him.

"I'm not afraid!" I shouted.

"You damn well should be. Hold on." Edward said as he flung me on his back and took off running with the others close behind.

Shapes turned into blurs of beautiful greens and occasional pinks, reds, and blues. We moved at a impossible speed. I kept my focus on Edward so I wouldn't get sick. We were so fast, I thought I would fall or we'd crash.

"NOW ARE YOU AFRAID?" yelled Edward.

"NO!" I exclaimed.

They ran for about thirty seconds. But then one second I was on Edward's back, flying through the forest, and the next I was sitting on a large bolder with no one in sight.

I stood up shakily. "Guys? Where are you?"

I looked around and found out that I was in meadow. The meadow was perfectly rounded and gorgeous. There were small hills here and there and small, flamboyant flowers scattered everywhere.

I turned slightly and saw the sight of the five Cullens standing in the shaded opening of the meadow.

"This is why we don't show ourselves in the sunlight." Alice said slowly making her way in the sun.

Rosalie spoke, "People would know that we are different."

Once they all were out of the shadows, streams of rainbows glittered in every direction. Their skin was sparkling. It was like diamonds. Like smooth glass reflecting off of a crystal bowl, filled with clear water. The light was so bright, I had to squint my eyes slightly. I had never seen anything so…breathtaking.

"This is what we are." Alice concluded.

"You're all beautiful." I exhaled.

"Beautiful?" Emmett spat out, repulsed.

"These are the skins of killers, Bella." Edward said. He disappeared from my sight, but reappeared, not sparkling, at the opposite side of the meadow that was covered with thick walls of grass, moss, dirt, and bushes.

I walked over to him while the others flanked behind me. "You know I really don't believe that." I said.

Edward turned around and got in my face.

"That's because you are believing the camouflage, the lie! Everything about us invites you in." he spat. "Our voice, out face, even our smell. As if we needed any of that." He ran around the meadow, jumping from tree to tree. The others soon joined them.

They were all flying around me in colorful blurs. They all ran passed me and moved me slightly, side to side. They would let out a snicker whenever they heard my heart thunder.

_They are taunting me._

Trees were knocked down, and rock misplaced. Every once in a while I hear a snarl, hiss or growl. I will admit, it was imitating. I tried to catch sight of one of them, but every time I turned, I just got more dazed.

And I knew there was no one to help me. I was stuck here.

But then they stopped. They circled around me, like a group of hunters and their prey.

"As if you could outrun us!" Edward yelled.

Emmett ran in front of me and picked up a tree that was twice his height, by its roots, and hurled it out of the meadow. You could faintly hear the thud of it as it landed.

"As if you could fight us off." he growled.

Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett then closed in on me.

I was getting claustrophobic.

Edward growled from behind me, causing me to turn around towards him.

"We're the worlds most dangerous predator, designed to kill!"

"I don't care." I insisted.

They advanced towards me, all wearing sneers.

"We've killed people before." Jasper scornfully said.

"It doesn't matter!"

"We could _easily _kill you." Emmett said.

"But you won't." I fought out of my mouth.

Edward came closer, almost touching me. It looked like he wasn't breathing. "_I _wanted to kill you." he admitted.

"So? I trust you." I responded.

"Don't" he spat in my face, while he glared.

"I trust you all. I'm here." I said as I leaned towards Edward. He again disappeared and the other Cullens backed away slightly. They were all looking up. I followed their gazes, and was Edward perched in a nearby tree.

"My family…we are different from others of our kind. We learned to control our thirst. Animals are what we hunt." His calmer expression turned into an angry one as he perched himself on the edge of the branch. "But your blood-your scent is like a drug to me…my own personal brand of heroin."

"You're his _La Tua Cantante_. His singer." Alice explained behind us.

I looked over at her and nodded. I then stepped towards the edge of the branch were Edward was, and gently lifted myself up on it.

"I had just thought that you hated me when we first met." I said quietly.

"I did hate you. Only because I wanted you _so_ badly. I still don't know if I can control myself." he admitted.

"I know you can." I said as I looked at the others.

"We _know_ you can." Alice reassured, all anger left behind.

I turned back to Edward and reached for him. But before I got to him, he slid off the branch and into the center of the meadow. I followed closely behind him.

He suddenly turned around to face me. He towered over me, but his eyes were softer. "I wish I could understand this thing that you see in me…in us. You look at us with those innocent eyes." His eyes suddenly turned hard. "Tell us what you're thinking."

"Now I'm afraid." I said shortly.

Edward backed off, looking defeated. "Good. You should be afraid of monsters." he said tiredly, dropping to his knees.

I looked at his broken form and carefully got down on my knees and looked at him, ignoring the confusing looks from the others.

"You are not a monster. I knew a monster once and he ruined my life and my virtue. James is a monster." I looked over at Rose. "And whoever had hurt Rose was a monster. A sick, filthy monster." I looked back at Edward. "There are hundreds of thousands of monsters in the world, but you guys aren't any one of them." I looked into his golden eyes. "And I'm not afraid of you. I'm only afraid of loosing, like you're going to disappear." I whispered, "I wouldn't be able to stand it if I didn't have you all. You're my only real friends. I need you all."

Edward's eyes smoldered. "You don't know how long I've waited for you." He lifted his hand to my heart. "Be still." I complied as his cold hand touched were my heart was, feeling my pulse, and slid his hand up to cup my neck then my flaming cheek.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." he spoke in his velvet smooth voice, sincerity in his eyes.

"What a stupid lamb." I whispered.

"What a sick, masochistic lion." he chuckled.

We shared as loving smile at one another. I may be a stupid lamb, but I made a smart choice in loving the lion and his family.

Rose, Alice, Emmett and a reluctant Jasper walked over to us and joined us on the ground, enjoying this perfect moment.

* * *

**R&R**


	12. Back Stories

**Tracked**

**Chapter 11: Back Stories**

* * *

"So, how long have you all been vampires?" I asked.

"Well Carlisle and I are the oldest," Edward began. "Carlisle is nearly 400 years old. And I was born in 1901. In the year of 1918, I was dying from the Spanish Influenza. My father, Edward Sr., had already passed during the first spell of it and my mother, Elizabeth, passed only a day before Carlisle changed me." he finished.

"What Carlisle had to do took a huge amount of strength. Not many others have the restraint like he does." Emmett said.

"But, didn't he just have to…bite?" I asked.

"Not exactly."

"When we taste human blood," Edward said. "A sort of a-a frenzy begins. It's most likely impossible to stop."

"Though Carlisle did."

"Yes. First me, then with his wife-our "mother", Esme." he concluded.

I digested that for a moment.

"I was next." Rose said. "You obviously know what happened that made me lose my humanity. It was in the year of 1933. Then one day when I was out hunting, I came across this doof over here," she said pointing towards Emmett, who was smiling. "Being mauled by a grizzly bear."

Emmett then took over. "All I saw was a angel carrying me. Then all of the sudden, I saw Carlisle about to change me."

"When were you changed?" I asked.

"1935."

"So were you all changed by Carlisle?"

"No. Alice and I weren't." Jasper answered, almost glaring at me. "I was in the army in the year of 1863. My creator was a female named Maria. During my years with her and her other followers, I was used for my fighting and training skills. Then one say when I broke away from it all, I for some reason went to a diner and here comes this beautiful woman." he paused with a dreamy look in his eyes. "She strutted towards me and said-"

"'What took you so long?'" Alice concluded, staring at Jasper, lovingly.

"How sweet." I murmured. "But Alice, what about your past?"

Alice looked down. "I don't have any memories of my human life. But I was changed around 1920. All I know from my past is that I was put in an mental hospital and put through shock treatments."

"Why were you put through shock treatments?" I asked.

"Well apparently when I was human, I claimed that I could see the future. And so my…parents must have not believed me. So they sent me away." she whispered the next part sp quietly, I almost didn't hear her. "It makes me wonder if they ever loved me."

"Oh my gosh, Alice!" I started. "I shouldn't have even asked or said anything. I'm so-"

"Bella," Alice cut me off. "It's okay. Look at what I have know. A loving family that means the world to me. I also have you now. You're a great friend."

I blushed as I looked sown, shaking my head. "You're exaggerating, Alice."

"No she isn't, Bella." Emmett spoke. "Ever since you started hanging around, Rosalie has been so…cheerful."

"Really?" I asked, looking at her.

"Of coarse! You are like a sister to me now."

"Thanks." I smiled. "So is Carlisle the reason you don't kill humans?"

"We don't want to be monsters. We call ourselves vegetarians, because we only drink the blood of animals." Edward said.

"But it's like humans only living off of tofu." Jasper said. "It keeps you strong enough, but you can never get fully satisfied."

I rubbed my forehead at this new information.

"It wouldn't be like drinking your blood, for instance." Edward said then he stopped, looking frightened by what he said.

I giggled a little and then he and the rest chuckled.

"About that security guard down in Mason, the animal that killed him…was it other vampires that kill him?" I asked.

"Yeah. We aren't the only ones out there." Alice said.

"Oh. So can you all read minds like Edward can?" I asked, changing the subject.

"No, that's just Edward. I have the ability to manipulate emotions. I can make you feel happy, sad, angry, etc." Jasper said.

"Cool!"

"And I can see the future." Alice chirped.

I said, "I bet you saw me coming."

"Alice's visions are objective. The future can always change.' Edward said, sounding bitter.

I slightly nodded while the others just looked or glared at Edward. What could she have seen that made Edward so unhappy?

There were a few moments of awkward silence until Edward broke it.

"How about you come over to our house this weekend and meet out 'parents'?"

I think my heart skipped a few beats. "You-your parents? I mean, what if they don't like me?" I panicked.

He just laughed. "So you're afraid that they won't approve of you and not that you'll be in a house full of vampires?"

I rolled my eyes as the others joined him. "I'm _so_ glad that I amuse you guys." I sarcastically remarked.

"Come on. It'll be fine."

"Alright. If you wish."

"Then it's settled!" Edward said standing up, pulling me with his. "We should get going. School ended about and hour ago. And I don't want you to get a cold."

"Oh crap! Charlie!"

"Don't worry," Alice said. "He won't be home until five."

I looked at her. She just pointed to her head. Oh yeah, psychic.

Edward ran me home while the others went to the school to get the car.

* * *

**R&R**


	13. Just Another Day

**Tracked**

**Chapter 12: Just Another Day**

* * *

I closed the door to Edward's Volvo and walked up my front steps to the door. I waved and the horn was honked and the car speed away.

"Bella?" Charlie asked once I opened the door.

Didn't Alice say that he wasn't going to be home until later? "Yeah, dad. I'm home." I responded.

Charlie stood up from his favorite chair and put the TV on mute. "Who's car was that, Bells?" he questioned.

"It was a friends. Ed-Edward Cullen's car."

"What were you doing with him?"

"…I thought that you weren't going to be home until later," I brought up.

"They sent me home early late notice. Now please answer my question."

I sighed. "Dad, don't be so stressed out. I wasn't alone with him. His siblings were with us, too."

"Well, then I guess that's alight. Um, did you have a good time?"

"Yep."

Charlie scratched the back of his head. "That's good." he grunted.

"So," here goes nothing. "I am gonna go over to Ed- the Cullens tomorrow after school." I rushed out.

Charlie gave me a look. "Well, there's a problem." he stated reluctantly.

"What?"

"I uh… Oh! I arranged you an appointment. For tomorrow. For the baby." he said and then nodded.

"That's okay. Carlisle is my doctor, I can ask him to give me a lift to their place." I said, confused about his stuttering.

"You don't want to be a trouble." he insisted.

I sighed. I bet there wasn't even a appointment.

"Dad, if you don't want me to go, just say so. I am still gonna go, though." I added.

"Fine. I guess it would be good for you to go out. Just don't stay out too late. Tomorrow's still a school night." he said.

"'Kay." I said as I went into the kitchen to get me something to eat.

* * *

"…So we can go shopping!"

I nodded towards Alice, who was planning a shopping trip in a few weeks, and turned to look across the cafeteria.

I watched as Tyler, the one that almost killed me with his van, if it wasn't for Edward, argued with Mike and Eric. Jessica and Angela were laughing at them. Tyler stood up, and I faintly heard him say, "I'll show ya." before he started walking to the Cullens and my table. The others stopped talking as they heard Tyler's approach, and turned towards him.

Tyler gulped a little as he run towards me and…

"My girl!" he said as he kissed me on the cheek, and ran back to his group.

I turned to look at the others.

"Did he just kiss my cheek?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Emmett said, shocked. "Did he kiss your cheek?"

"I don't know."

"I sure as hell didn't see that coming." Alice piped.

"Um, let's just act like this never happened." I suggested, turning down to look at my food.

Edward growled. "I'll never forget that."

"Ooh, Eddie boy is jealous!" Emmett teased.

Edward swiftly picked up his untouched roll from his tray, that I was eyeing to eat later, and chucked it towards Emmett.

"Don't ever call me that! How many times do I need to remind you?" he seethed as the rest of us laughed, other than me, who was sulking because I wanted that roll. I blame it on the baby's needs.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Rose asked.

"I was planning on eating that roll." I grumbled out.

Edward's pale hand shot out and he grabbed a roll from Jasper's plate and gave it to me. I instantly smiled.

"Hey!" Jasper wailed.

"It wasn't like you were going to eat it." Edward reminded him. Jasper just glared at us.

I picked at the roll. "Do you know what we are going to do in biology, Edward?"

He looked at Alice as her face grew black for a few seconds then she looked at me with a dreaded look.

"What?" I asked.

"Blood testing." she said, simply.

I instantly felt nauseas but then waves of calm came over me. I nodded to Jasper, who was sitting the furthest away from me as possible.

"Don't worry, love. You can skip with me. I obviously wont be there." Edward said.

"Okay." I said as the bell rang and scoffed down the rest of the roll. It was _so_ worth it. As we got up from the table, Emmett said, "Have fun you too! But not _too much _fun."

I blushed as Edward towed me outside and into the parking lot, towards his Volvo.

* * *

**R&R**


	14. Information

****

**Tracked**

**Chapter 13: Information

* * *

**

"Favorite color?"

"Brown. Book?"

"Wuthering Heights."

It has been going on like this for what seemed like hours, but in reality, only twenty-five minutes. Debussy's 'Clair De Lune' was playing softly in the background.

"Okay, my turn." I said. "What do you think…What do you think about my baby?" I said first reluctantly, then rushed it out.

Edward sat back in his seat and sat still for a few minutes, before he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Truefully," he started. "Even though we've only been officially together for a day, I wish the baby was mine." he whispered, sounding broken.

"Oh, Edward." I sighed, reaching for his hand.

I tried to look at the situation in his hands. His girlfriend of twenty-four hours was impregnated by someone who raped her. That _was _a lot to take in. This was also the first time either one of us has brought the situation up.

"And the worst part is, I know that it can _never be _mine." he finally opened his eyes and looked at me. He looked so, _sad_. "And even in the future if we _tried _to be together intimately, I know that I could never give you a child." he whispered.

Confused, I asked, "What do you mean?"

He again closed his eyes. "I-Vampires cannot reproduce. Once the venom has spread, we stop aging. We are frozen. Forever." he paused. "Esme and Rosalie were devastated when they found out. You know the reason why Carlisle changed Esme was because she was going do die, right?"

I nodded my head, "Yes."

"She had tried to commit suicide. Her husband was abusive. The only reason why she didn't leave him, was because she was pregnant. But once she gave birth," he took a breath, "the baby didn't make it. So, she jumped off of a cliff to kill herself. Carlisle then found her in the morgue, because she was so close to death. He removed her from the hospital and changed her."

"Oh." I gasped.

"And Rose had wanted children long before her change. But you know what happened to prevent that." he said.

"Wait, so is that the only reason why she wants to be friends with me? Because I am having the child she can never have?" I demanded, angry.

"No, not all of it anyway. Bella," he said as I shook my head. He cupped his hands around my face. "You are a great person. Your past doesn't change anything. Being pregnant isn't just the reason why we love you."

"Yeah." I muttered. "But why does Jasper always stay so far away from me? And glare?"

"First off, he is the newest vegetarian, and well, he still isn't sure if you're safe…trustworthy." he answered.

"But, why?"

"He is still convinced that you wont keep us a secret with you being human and all. And, he is somewhat concerned about the baby's wellbeing."

"I thought you said that you family likes me." I remembered.

"Jasper doesn't _hate _you. Alice is bringing out the good in you and showing it to him. Even though he isn't behind us one-hundred percent, he will still be there for us."

"What about Alice?" I asked.

"What about her?"

"Did she ever want a baby?"

Edward chuckled quietly and said, "Bella, with the amount of energy and spunk that she has, it might be a blessing that she can't have kids to pass it onto. Especially her passion to shop!"

I nodded as I looked down at my lap, and took a breath.

_I made my final decision._

"Edward, I want you to be apart of this child's life." I said as I sat up straighter in my seat, letting Edwards hands fall from my face. "I mean, not just as a friend or uncle. But as a father." I looked at him. "I know that the family and I haven't talked much about this, but I want them to be it its life, too. This baby deserves a father figure, and I don't think I can do this alone. I'm not trying to make you do this, you don-"

My rambling was silenced by Edwards cool finger one my lips. He closed the small distance between us. His face was right in front of mine.

I felt my face grow warm.

"Do you really mean it?" he breathed out.

I nodded. "I _love_ you. I want you to here, with us."

"I love you, too. And I would be honored, Love."

I smiled. "Really?" Edward nodded.

He softly smiled. "Can I try something?" he asked, quietly.

"Always."

Edward leaned closer to me until our noses were touching. I breathed in his heavenly scent, as he seemed to do with me.

Slowly, as if it pained him, he brought his cold, but somehow, soft lips to mine. I felt him smile as he pecked me once, twice, three times before my instincts took over.

I brought my hands up off of my lap and ran them over his sculpted chest and slide them onto his broad shoulders. I took my lips away from his for a second to catch a breath, but Edwards never left my skin. He kissed down my neck and sucked lightly, right below my ear as I moaned. With one hand, I grabbed his head and brought his wonderful lips back to mine.

The soft kisses were forgotten by now. Our lips urgently attacked each other.

I got up onto my knees, which was difficult to do since we were in Edward's car, and completely crushed myself to him.

"Edward!" I gasped, and he threw me down onto his lap.

My lips molded to his as I braided my fingers threw his soft locks. He panted as I slightly ground my hips into him. I slid my tongue out slightly and licked his bottom lip.

_God, he taste _so_ good!_

Edwards hands were at my waist, squeezing me, before he slid them slowly down to my hips and rubbed circles on them.

I once again, ground my hips into his, but harder this time.

My hot breath fogged up the windows. I swear it was on fire in here.

My lips parted as I breathed out.

"Stop!" Edward grunted before releasing me and running out of the car and stood by the doorframe.

I panted and he did, too.

The cold air from outside felt good against my flaming skin.

"I can't ever loose control with you. I don't want to hurt you." he breathed.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." I said, still dazed and trying to catch my breath. "I blame on my hormones. Pregnancy and teenage."

"No, don't worry." he struggled out. He took a unnecessary deep breath before he got back in the car. I slid back into my spot as he closed the door and took my hands into his larger ones.

"It's okay, Bella. It wasn't just you kissing." he said softly as I blushed.

"So, I heard you have a doctor's appointment." he said, changing the subject and started to car up while he put my seatbelt on for me. "I can drop you off then get my siblings."

"You don't have to." I said.

"I know. But I want to." he said, looking into my eyes.

I smiled at him as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards the hospital. Within five minutes, we were there. "Thanks" I said, unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Bella," Edward said as he caressed my cheek with his hand.

"Yes?"

He kissed my gently on my still swollen lips before releasing me.

"I will see you at our house later. Love you." he said.

I got out of the car and watched him drive away.

"Love you, too."

* * *

****

**R&R**


	15. Visit

**Tracked**

**Chapter 14: Visit**

* * *

"Everything looks good, Bella," Carlisle said as he sat up from his chair. "I think that you even might be ready for your first ultrasound."

"Really?" I asked. "Isn't it still a bit too early?"

"No, not at all. You're around four months." he explained.

"Alright."

"We might also be able to determine the sex."

I smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Carlisle chuckled as he sat up.

"One moment please." he said as he walked out.

I can't believe that this is happening to me. Just four months ago, I was planning on getting through the eleventh grade and heading to twelfth. I was planning to get my first car, but Charlie beat me to it. I was planning to attend the University of Phoenix. I wasn't planning on getting raped by a classmate in the dark of night. I wasn't planning on getting pregnant. I wasn't planning to ever have kids. I wasn't planning on falling in love.

It was so weird how life threw these curveballs at you. I mean, even though I accepted that I am going to have a baby, I still can't compared how I am going to raise it.

I am still in school. How am I going to get my education after the baby is born? Will I have to drop out? Will I come back after the birth? Will I even be legible to graduate if I do go back? Charlie works. Carlisle works. The Cullen kids have school. And so even if I stay at school, how will I pay for a babysitter?

I have no job. And I know that no one will want to hire a pregnant teenager. Yes, I know that Edward did agree to help out, but I don't want to be constantly relying on him. He might get irritated. What if I can't earn enough money to get insurance and get doctors appointments for my baby?

I know I can't always think about the 'What If's', but what if one day, in the future, my son or daughter asks, "Who is my real dad?" What am I supposed to say? "Oh, I was raped a while ago and that's how you were conceived." How will I live once they found out that they weren't made from love, like most of everyone else? What will they think of me? What if they hate me for the rest of my life? What if they hate me for the rest of their life?

And what if…what if I'm not a good mom?

"Alright Bella. Please lay back and lift up your shirt just a bit." Carlisle asked, walking back into the room with what I guessed was a ultrasound machine. "Now this might be a little cold." he said putting a think, blue gel onto my stomach. He placed a stick looking thing on the gel and moved it around.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

I smiled timidly and slowly nodded. I hadn't looked on the screen yet, afraid of what I would see.

Carlisle moved the stick around some more before he stopped. He looked at me and smiled. "Congratulations! It's a boy."

I blinked and turned to finally look at the screen.

_My baby. My little baby boy._

"Oh my.." I was speechless.

"Would you like a picture?" he asked.

I nodded.

I heard something in the background. Must be the printer.

I was still in shock. This was so real!

Carlisle walked over to me and gave me a few paper towels. I whipped the goop off and sat up.

"Wow." I said.

"Pretty cool, eh?" Carlisle said. I nodded again as he handed me my picture.

"Are there any questions you need to ask me?"

Yeah. How do I take care of a baby? "Um, none that I can think of."

"Aright. It looks like we are all done." he said, turning all of the machinery off. "Let me go to my office really quickly and I'll take you to the house."

"Ok."

I waited for exactly 53 seconds before he came back into the room and motioned for me to follow him out of the room. We excited the hospital and went to the parking lot. We stopped when we reach a sleek, black Mercedes Benz.

_Nice,_ I thought.

We went inside the car and speed towards the outskirts of Forks. There was a comfortable silence in the car. We turned off the road into a path in the forest. After about a minute or so, something came into the view. As we got closer, I got a better look.

This was there house?

The house looked timeless and absolutely beautiful. It was three stories high and was built from dark grey stone. The second and third floor was paneled with a dark oak wood, as were the porches, stairs, and roof. I couldn't see the whole house, but from what I could see, the whole south side was made from glass.

We pulled up into a five car driveway and Carlisle got out. I heard a soft chuckle next to me and noticed that my door was open and Edward was standing next to me.

I glared at him playfully as he helped me out of the car.

"Hello, love." he said, kissing my cheek.

"Hey."

Edward guided me up the front steps and paused. "Welcome to the Cullen home!" he said as he pushed the door open.

I was so light. So open. The colors were a cream color and the furniture were all earth toned and neutral colors. On the left of us was a large stair case, leading up to the second floor. The carpets were a plush white, covering the wooded floors.

Edward towed me into what I guessed was the living room. Carlisle came in from behind us and walked to Snow White herself, and kissed her on the cheek. She has silky caramel hair and her face was heart shaped. He golden eyes sparkled. She came forward and grasped my hand.

"Hello, I'm Esme. It's so wonderful to finally meet you, Bella. Edward's told me so much about you." I blushed as I looked to the side at Edward.

"Um…thank you." I said. "You have a lovely home."

She beamed. "Thank you!"

I looked around as something caught my eye.

"Do you play?" I heard Esme ask, following my gaze to a sleek black piano.

"Oh no, absolutely not. My mother put me through lessons when I was thirteen but I am just not coordinated enough to play." I smiled. "Is it yours?"

"No, it's Edwards. Didn't he tell you? He's very musical."

I turned to Edward who looked sheepish. "No, he didn't tell me. Though I should have known. He can do anything."

"Esme clucked her tongue against her teeth. "Edward dear, I hope you haven't been showing off. It's rude."

Edward smiled. "Only a bit."

I laughed. "Yeah, I'll believe that you were only showing off a bit when pigs fly!"

"Mike Newton can fly?" Edward joked. The four of us laughed. We suddenly heard music in the background. Edward sighed. "I told them not to do this."

Esme smiled at us as she and Carlisle ushered us upstairs. The music got louder. Esme walked behind a counter as we walked into a huge kitchen.

"We're making Italian for you." she said as I noticed chopping things and putting it into a bowl that Rosalie was holding.

"Are you even Italian?" Rose asked jokingly.

"Well of course she is! Her name is _Bella_, duh." Emmett said.

I just rolled my eyes as I saw Alice and Jasper furthest away in the room. It looked like she was comforting him.

"I hope you're hungry." Carlisle asked.

"Absolutely."

"She'll just have a snack." Edward cut in.

There was a loud crash and a movement of color.

I slightly turned to see that Jasper was gone. In his place was a pile of broken glass plates. Alice looked up at me.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend him." I said to her. "It's just I know-know you guys don't eat, so…"

"It's okay, Bella. He isn't as welcoming as the rest of us. He's only being a protective fool." she said.

"I wouldn't do-say anything to anyone." I said.

"And we know that." Esme said.

"No. No we don't!." said an angry voice behind me.

I turned to see a very angry Jasper.

"This is very dangerous from my family. Did you know that?"

_Of course I do,_ I was going to answer but he spoke again.

"There are serious consequences to this. It will end badly. You're only human."

"Her name's Bella." Rose seethed to him.

"Well if you guys keep this façade up, there will be no more Bella."

Alice spoke up and walked over to him. "Jazz, Jazz. Shh, shh. It's okay. Nothing is going to happen. I would have seen it. Stop worrying."

Jasper and Alice stared at each other for a few moments before Jasper reluctantly turned towards me.

"I apologize for my behavior. I was taught better then that." he said, his eyes quickly drifted to Esme.

"I understand. You were just caring for your family."

He smiled hard and excused himself. Alice gave me a pleading look, then timidly smiled as she followed Jasper out of the room.

"I am so sorry about that Bella. He was completely out of line." Esme started to apologize.

"Really. It's fine. I didn't take it personal." _too much,_ I added silently in my head.

We then stood in an awkward silence.

Edward grabbed my hand and said, "I'm going to show Bella the rest of the house." as he towed me out of the kitchen.

We walked until we reached another set of stairs.

"Was that as weird for you as it was for me?" he asked.

"Probably not." I answered, smiling up to him. "I like Esme. She seems really nice."

"She's wonderful." Edward agreed. "She is the best. I don't really remember my mother too much, so Esme fills that space."

"I hope I can be a fraction of how great she is as a mother."

"You will," he said taking my hand as we stepped in front of a door. "You're perfect."

I looked down as I felt my eyes heat up with unshed tears. "I'm so…so broken." I whispered.

"Let me fix you." he said, taking his pale white index finger and lifted my chin up. He looked at me with his dazzling topaz eyes. "I know that it won't easy, Bella. But I will do everything and anything it takes, to make you whole again. I don't care how long it'll take. But I would go over the universe, moon and back if that's what it takes. I love you." he whispered, leaning down to kiss me. I stood up on my toes to meet him halfway.

The kiss wasn't like the one in the car earlier. It was soft and sweet. We pulled away so I could catch my long lost breath. Edward laughed at my expression.

"Well, this is my room." he said as he opened the rooms door.

"Whoa." I said as we stepped in. The room was painted a soft cream with matching plush carpets. The décor in the room were all in the gold and brass family. The whole wall opposite of us was made of glass. There was a balcony, too. Many books and CD's were laying around in a tidy mess. Right next to the door we were standing my, was a large flat screen. There was a huge stereo system that looked like it would break if I messed with it. Then there was a black couch. "No bed?"

He shook his head. "Nope. We don't sleep. Never…And you might want to get away from those unless you need help going to sleep…or staying up in some cases." he warned as he saw me going over to one of the piles of used notebooks and journals. "I wrote my thoughts in there through my vampire years."

"Sorry." I said instantly stepping back, but quickly walking over to another pile, but they were CD's.

"You have lot of music." I said looking through the shelves that were by his stereo. "Wait! Is that…Britney Spears I see?" I asked picking up one of his cases with her picture on it. I looked from the case to Edward a few times before I held it up for him to see. "Seriously?" I laughed.

Edward looked bewildered. "Alice must have left that in here when she was looking for a CD.

"Mhmm mhmm, sure." I said. "I don't see Mike Newton flying around."

"What?" he gasped, feigning hurt. "You don't believe me?" he smirked.

"Exactly."

"You really shouldn't have said that." he growled playfully.

"What?"

He didn't say anything. He just crouched down into a stance that screamed 'HUNTER VS. PREDETOR!'.

"You wouldn't…" I warned.

He growled and pounced. Before I knew it, my back was lying on his couch. He straddled me, but was careful not to put weight on my stomach. I busted out laughing when he started tickling my sides.

"Do you still not believe me?" he asked.

I ignored him, but the tickling got worse.

"Okay! I believe you!" I squealed. "I believe you!"

Edward stopped tickling me but kept his hands on my waist. I was trying to catch my breath while he looked at me.

"What?" I asked once I caught my breath. Was there something on my face?

He smiled and said, "I love your laugh."

I giggled a little more before sitting up. I straightened my shirt that had risen a little and brushed my fingers through my hair.

"Come on. I want to show you something." Edward said pulling me into his arms. He carried me downstairs and sat us in front of the piano.

"You inspired this." he said as a sweet melody began to play. I could hear a choir in the background along with other instruments in my head. The tune got a little sad and softer but then the tempo fastened and turned joyful. It then lowed a little as the sweet pitch of the high noted took over. The song came to and end with a sound of mystery.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Yes, you are."

Edward's fingers touched my cheek and I realized that a few tears had fallen. I blushed. He then brought a finger with a tear on it and proceeded to bring ot to his mouth. I watched as he tasted his finger. He paused and then shrugged. We both laughed quietly as we snuggled in a embrace.

I then heard a click and quickly turned around.

Alice.

And a camera.

I turned around again and hid my face in Edward's shoulder.

They both laughed and Alice walked towards us.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this lovey-dovey-fluffy moment, but Charlie is going to call in sixteen and a half seconds wondering where you will be home."

I took out my phone from my pocket and read the time.

9:16 pm.

"Yeah, it's getting late. I should get ready to go-" my phone cut me off. "Hello?"

"Bells? Are you heading home yet?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, they were about to drop me off." I said. He said a few more words before we hung up. I looked at my phone again to find that it was about to die.

"Come on. Let's say goodbye to the others." Edward said.

I nodded at him and turned my phone off. As we left, someone called me, but because my phone was off, it went to the message machine.

The message:

BEEP

"Don't think that I forgot about you, Bella. I made a claim. You're mine. You can't hide from me, my dear. I will find you."

BEEP

But once I came home, I dropped my keys and cell on my night stand and went to bed, not receiving the message.

* * *

**R&R**


	16. Unnatural

**Tracked**

**Chapter 15: Unnatural**

* * *

I was in heath class again…unfortunately. Mrs. Ostrander didn't bother me anymore, nor acknowledge my existence.

Today we were watching a video about the miracle of birth.

Oh the joy!

Not…

* * *

AFTER CLASS

* * *

I walked to the lunchroom silently and in shock. I sat down at our table which consisted of Rose, Jasper, Alice and Emmett, Edward was gin line to get my fod, and was instantly bombarded me with questions.

"What's wrong?" "What happened?" "Fall again, Bella?"

I glared at Emmett.

"No I did not fall!" I snapped. "I just watched one of the most worst films ever made. Giving birth. I mean, how is that," I pointed to my belly, "going to come out of that?" I said pointing a little lower. "It's unnatural.

The others shivered as Emmett rolled his eyes. "It's all just human nature."

"Quoting Michael Jackson again, Emmett?" Rose asked. "Seriously?"

"Do not discriminate the great King Of Pop! If you don't have anything nice to say, beat it!" he said, pouting.

"How bout you leave me alone?" she joked.

He ignored her as he began to bounce in his seat. "So, do you have a picture of the baby? Do you? Do you?"

"I completely forgot to show you! It's in my bag." I said getting it out and handing the photo to him.

"Aw! It looks like an Eggo." he said.

I gasped. "You're comparing my child to a waffle?"

He nodded. "Preggo's about to have a Eggo!"

"Shut up, dude." Edward said, sitting down. He handed me a tray filled with food. I nodded to him in thanks.

Alice froze for a second before her eyes finally focused and she smiled.

"There's going to be a thunder storm on Thursday night!" she squealed.

The others smiled while I looked confused. "And that's good because..?"

Rosalie laughed and said, "Whenever there's a storm, we play baseball."

"Ok…ay."

Edward explained further. "The sound of thunder is good. We tend to make a lot of noise. It might bring suspicion if we played without it."

"Oh. It's 'cause you hit the balls hard?"

Emmett busted out laughing.

Rose muttered, "Immature idiot." Emmett heard that and pouted.

Alice took over again. "Would you like to join us, Bella?"

I looked over to Edward, who nodded yes.

"Yeah, I would love to."

"Awesome! Edward will pick you up at 5:32."

* * *

**R&R**


	17. Play Ball

Tracked

Chapter 16: Play Ball

* * *

"Ooh, baby don't you know I suffer? Oh, baby can you hear me moan? You caught me under false pretenses How long before you let me go?"

"Emmett, shut up!" Rosalie chuckled at Emmett who was singing 'Supermassive Black Hole' by Muse.

"But ooh, baby I'm a fool for you!" he sang before going over to Rose and wrapping his arms around her. She settled into him embrace.

"Yes, you are a fool." she agreed.

I giggled at them as Edward took my hand and towed me over to where Esme was standing. We were at this huge, secluded field that the Cullen's had added bases for baseball.

Coming here was easy. I rode on Edwards back. But asking to come here was a different story. When I told Charlie that I had a date, he almost chocked on the beer he was drinking. After he agreed that I cold go, Edward picked me up and introduced himself to Charlie and here we are now.

"Hello, Bella." Esme said, giving me a light hug. "We're going to need an empire."

"She thinks we cheat." Emmett said.

"I know you cheat!." she laughed. "Call 'em as you see 'em, Bella."

"Okay.'

Alice stood on a mount of dirt in the middle of the four bases. She looked up at the sky, just as the sound of thunder hit my ears.

"It's time."

Right now it seemed like a perfect time to play 'Supermassive Black Hole'. Alice pitched the ball as Rose swung her bat. A loud cracking noise filled the air as the sound of thunder hit again.

"Now I see why you need the storm." I said to Esme.

I saw Rosalie move and Edward, too. The ball was soaring in the air.

"That just has to be a homerun!"

Esme shook her head. "Edward's very fast." she replied.

Then all of the sudden, the ball came flying towards us. Edward must have caught it then thrown it. Esme held out her hands and caught it a fraction of a second before Rose slid to home base.

"You're…out?" I asked to Esme, who nodded.

Rosalie stood and pouted before she walked away.

Carlisle was next. He stood like Babe Ruth and swung when Alice pitched.

I was Edward and Emmett jump up at the same time to catch the flying ball, but they ended up crashing into each other. I think I might have saw Edward give Emmett the bird.

"Batter up!" I heard Esme call as Jasper went to bat.

Alice blew him a kiss and the threw. As Japer hit the ball, Alice froze.

"Stop!" she yelled.

* * *

**R&R**


	18. Let The Games Begin

Tracked

Chapter 17: Let The Games Begin

* * *

We all stopped and looked over to Alice, shocked be her outburst.

A bolt of lightning illuminated the sky.

"What is it?" Carlisle demanded.

"It seems like we have some visitors" Edward growled, looking at Alice. He must have read her thoughts.

"I'm sorry!" she said.

"What's going on?" I asked but no one listened to me.

"Everyone, gather around Bella." Carlisle said.

A few sprinkles of rain fell as the air grew colder.

Everyone did what he said. We stood in a eerie silence before I saw _them_.

The leader, a tall African American with long, black dreadlocks came through the trees first. Then a female with vibrant red hair like flames was next. She was cat like. The last one came into view. A male. He was about a inch or two taller than the other male. He was wearing a dirty grey jacket that looked familiar. He had the same glowing red eyes as the other two. He had long blond hair. And his face, it looked like-

"Hello. I am Laurent. And this is Victoria and James." the leader spoke.

No!

"James." I gasped.

Lightning thundered again.

He smiled, looking at me. "Hello, Bella."

Emmett looked between the two of us not knowing who James was, still in a protective stance like the others, and asked, "You two know each other?"

James nodded. "Yes, Bella is…an old friend of mine." he smirked.

I shivered at the cold feeling that his eyes gave me when they roamed my body. He stopped short when he saw my small baby bump.

"Who knocked you up?" he laughed. He knew. I knew that he knew, and he knew it. I was a virgin when he took me, he knew that too. He knew that the little baby boy that was growing inside of me was his.

"A jackass that has no respect for others." I growled out.

"Aw, come on. Don't talk about your baby's daddy like that."

"What do you know?" I asked him pointedly. I wondered why Edward hadn't been able to realize that this was who raped me from James's thoughts.

"Well I do know one thing. That that is my baby inside of you." he smirked again.

The sprinkling rain turned into a down pour and another flash of lightning showed.

The Cullens paused, and there was a silence until growling was heard from all around me. Edward came forward, hissing and growling viciously. Jasper and Emmett came forward and held him back.

"You son of a b-" Edward roared out before Laurent cut him off.

"I think that we should leave now."

"No, I think that they should know what the sweet Isabella has done." James said

"No!" I yelled with tears in my eyes. Esme and Alice stood on both sides of me, Rose behind me. And Carlisle stood in the front.

"Oh?" James said tilting his head to the side. "You don't want them to know how pleasurable that night was?"

"Shut up."

"…How your body felt against mine…"

"Shut up!"

"…The way I felt inside of your warmth. The way your innocence tasted…"

"SHUT UP!" I cried, tears flowing down my face. My knees felt weak as I started to collapse from exhaustion.

Rosalie caught me though.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." I repeated through my sobbing. "You raped me." I then felt anger. "You bastard! You raped me! You fucking bastard! I hate you!" I yelled, struggling against Rose who was trying to calm me even through she wanted to kill James, too. "I HATE YOU!" I yelled at James who was smiling at me, amused.

Victoria looked disgustingly at me, probably wondering why James wound want to mess with me. "Come on, babe. Let's have some fun." she said, putting her arms around his torso and licking his neck with her tongue.

James smiled in victory and turned around and started off with the other two. He was close to the outline of the field when he turned back around.

"You know you liked it." he smiled as Edward again struggled against Emmett and Jasper. "See you soon, Isabella." A flash of lightning fell so bright, that I had to close my eyes. When I opened them, James was gone.

"Let me go!" Edward grunted. They finally released him and Edward quickly took me from Rosalie's arms.

"Bella," he sighed as he lifted me face and saw all of my tears. "I'm so sorry." he said as he kissed my forehead gently. Edward enveloped me into a embrace and froze as he gripped me tighter.

"He's a tracker." he spoke.

* * *

**R&R**


	19. Tracked

Tracked

Chapter 18: Tracked

* * *

"A tracker?" Esme asked.

"I just got a glimpse of his thoughts. He saw how protective we were-I was of Bella. He hates the idea. He thinks that he has claimed her from the…" Edward looked at me, "…night, and wants her to himself."

"But what about Victoria? Her emotions say that she's mated to James." Jasper asked.

"From what I've read, she wants a human slave to wait on her hand and foot. But James just _wants_ her." Edward took my hand and started walking, dragging me with him. The others followed behind.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Away from Forks. We'll go somewhere around Vancouver."

We had reached Emmett's jeep by now. Alice and Emmett got in the back as Edward got me in the passengers seat. The other four ran out of sight. Edward got in the drivers side and started to drive.

"But what about Charlie?" I reminded him. "I have to say something to him."

"We can't! We have to leave."

"Well James is smart and he's a vampire now. My scent is all over Charlie's place, so that's the first place he will look. I can't let him kill my dad. I can't."

"She's right, Edward." Alice piped up. "If we just suddenly leave at the same time Bella leaves, he will get suspicious and try to find her and us. His life is at stake."

"I agree." Emmett said.

Edward sighed and made a quick turn down the road.

"What are you going to say to him?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said honestly, "But I'll think of something."

"It'll work." Alice said.

"What will?"

"Your plan. I seen it and it will work."

My plan? I thought of it already?

"Okay." I said finally knowing what to do. I turned towards Edward, which also helped me face Emmett, who was sitting behind him. "This is what we'll do…" and I told them the plan.

The plan that will lead me out of Forks. And towards the Tracker. James.

We pulled up to my driveway and we all rushed out. I kissed Edward on the cheek while I hugged the other two. "I love you all." I said "Please don't take anything personally." They nodded and I got my game face on.

I ran up the three steps and thrust the front door open. Charlie was sitting in his favorite chair, watching a football game on the flat screen when he heard me.

"Go away!" I screamed, my eyes starting to water.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Charlie asked standing up.

"Bella, please," Edward started in his act as I turned towards him. I apologized for what I was about to say with my eyes. He nodded ever so slightly.

"I never want to see you or you damn family ever again!"

Alice and Emmett took there places on the top of the steps.

"Bella, we're sorry, we didn't mean-"Alice spoke softly, but I held up my hands.

"Stop and just leave!" I yelled before I turned around and ran up the stairs to get to my room.

"Bella!" Charlie called.

Right now Emmett would lead my dad back into the living room, away from the door so he didn't see Edward and Alice disappear. Emmett would tell Charlie some phony story of me breaking up with Edward. And while he does that, Edward and Alice will fly through my window and start packing for me.

I finally made it to my door. I opened it and saw the two carelessly and speedily throwing clothes and necessities into a bag.

I heard the front door close and knew that Emmett had left and Charlie was on his way up.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked through the closed door.

"What am I supposed to say?" I whispered to them. "I can't hurt him. I don't want to."

"You'll just have to." Edward said as Alice continued, "We'll be outside." As she said that, they grabbed my things and disappeared.

I sighed a huge breath and grabbed a large purse that I rarely used. I opened the door and pushed past Charlie to the linen closet was in the bathroom.

"Did he hurt you?" he demanded.

"No. I just don't want to be with him anymore." I lied while I snatched a small throw blanket. I went inside the bedroom again and grabbed my dead cell phone and charger. When I came back out, Charlie was still there.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away. I hate it here." I again lied flying down the stairs to the kitchen.

"You're not leaving in this dark and in the middle of this huge storm!"

"If I get tired, I swear I will go to a hotel, okay?" I went through the cupboards, getting a few snacks so the baby won't get malnourished and a few water bottles. My purse was bulging and heavy.

"No, it's not okay, Bella!" he yelled. I tried not to flinch. "You are four months pregnant. Where will you live?"

"I'll live with mom." I threw in, turning to Charlie. "It will be a hell of a lot better then staying here!" I exclaimed through my tear clogged throat.

His face softened. "I'll change. Tell me, Bella. What can I do to be a better father?" he said, reaching out to me.

I backed up and closed my eyes, trying to hold myself together.

"Change, Charlie?" I said while opening my eyes. I stormed around him to the front door. I was about to open it, but Charlie pushed it shut from behind me.

"I will." he assured. He didn't have to change. He was a great dad. Even though we don't always talk or hang out, he's there for me and supports my decisions.

"Charlie, you can't change." I said, still not facing him. I wouldn't be able to leave if I saw his face. "Every single day you go to work for nine hours then you go to the diner. Every afternoon it's 'steak and cobbler'. Every night it's a football game of baseball. Every single day. Then when that's over, you repeat. I can't do it dad." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "And if I stay here, I'll be stuck just like mom." I then reopened the front door and walked down the steps to my truck.

As I got in, I got a glimpse of Charlie's face. I just wanted to run out of the car and tackle him into a hug and say that I'll never leave, but this was for the best. He had the most heartbreaking expression. Tears were slowly rolling down his eyes, watching me. I will never be able to forget that look.

I quickly turned on the engine and reversed out of the driveway, on the road to hell.

* * *

**R&R**


	20. On The Way Down

Tracked

Chapter 19: On The Way Down

* * *

Rivers of tears were still falling from my eyes when I made it to the only highway in Forks.

How could I have said those things to Charlie? With all that he's helped me with?

"I'll drive."

"Ahh!" I screamed until I saw that it was Edward. He was running along my truck. He opened the door and I scooted over.

"He'll never forgive me." I whispered.

"Just give him time."

THUD!

I screamed again and turned around.

"It's only Jasper and Alice. Carlisle dropped his car off further north just a bit. I will drop you three off so you can leave." Edward said.

"But what about you?" I asked.

"Rosalie and Esme are protecting Charlie. The rest of us are going to hunt down James."

I slowly nodded my head.

We passed the "Welcome To Forks" sign when we pulled over. Instantly my door was yanked open by Alice. She grabbed and passed my bags to Jasper, who put them in the backseat of the Mercedes, and helped me out of the car.

"I'll give you two a moment." she said going to the Mercedes passengers side and seating herself.

"I'm so sor-" Edward began.

"No, don't apologize. I don't blame none of this on you."

"But James…"

"He was my problem to start with." I said. "Nothing you could have done would've stopped him."

Edward wrapped his long arms around me. "Everything will be okay. You and the baby both will be fine." he assured.

"Right." I said. "If anything happens to you, I don't think I can-"

"Nothing is going to happen. You are my life now."

I smiled timidly.

"You should probably get going." he said. I nodded as I felt Edward kiss the top of my head. He walked me over to the back seat of the car and opened to door for me. I stepped in.

"Be safe, Love." he said before he closed the door and was out of sight.

"Okay." Alice said as Jasper peeled out from the side of the road. Alice asked for my phone, knowing that it was dead, and plugged my charger into the car.

* * *

LATER:

* * *

I must have feel asleep because when I opened my eyes, I saw that I was laying on a bed and the room was dark. I groaned when I remembered where I was.

Phoenix, Arizona. I must be in a hotel.

"Bella?" I heard Alice ask. The lights flickered on as I sat up. "Oh, sorry! Did I wake you?"

No," I said. "I woke on my own."

"Okay. Well if you want to take a shower, the bathroom is right there and the living room is through that door." she said, pointing to where they were.

"I guess that I'll watch TV." I said standing up from the bed and stretching out my sore muscles before walking to the front room. I saw Jasper on a couch closest to the TV, so I took the seat furthest away from him.

Alice followed me. "Oh, I was wondering if you wanted breakfast."

"Um, sure." I said.

"Okay. I'll be back soon." she said, walking out of the door.

Jasper ignored me as he was engrossed with a documentary on the History channel.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I said. He only nodded.

When I was done with by business, I heard my phone vibrate from the bedroom. I washed my hands and went out to check my cell.

"One missed voicemail."

I pressed the listen button.

BEEP

"Don't think that I forgot about you, Bella. I made a claim. You're mine. You can't hide from me, my dear. I will find you."

BEEP

I gasped. That was James's voice. How in the hell did he get my number?

I was about to delete the message, but my phone went off again.

"Home", it read.

I pressed talk. "Mom, I'm sorry I didn't call. Everything's alright."

There was a silence.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Forks High School doesn't protect their students information like they should."

I held my breath. James.

"It was almost too easy for Victoria to get your number."

"Where's my mom?" I demanded.

"Oh, she's with me." I heard something in the background as he said this.

"_Bella? Bella?_" I heard Renee say.

"Mom! Let her go, James! Let her go!" I said.

"I will…if you meet up with me."

"Where?" I said without hesitation.

"Where this all started. The ballet studio. And don't bring your friends along, or poor mommy will have to pay the price."

"_Bella?_"

"I'll be there." I said. I heard a chuckle then a click indicating that he had hung up.

I thought of a plan to get me away from Jasper. I quickly threw my phone down and grabbed my bag with my belongings in it and walked into the living room.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said to Jasper. He nodded again. I hurriedly got out of the room and went back into the bathroom.

Once I got in, I shut the door behind me and locked it, though I knew that Jasper could easily still open the door. I turned on the shower to the hottest temp so I had the excuse to turn the fan on high and open the small bathroom window. I lifted my bag over my head and through the window. Outside the window was a fire escape route. I lifted myself onto the sink's counter top and lifted my legs out of the window as quickly as I could. I jumped down onto the small balcony with a thump.

A knock was heard on the bathroom door.

"Are you alright in there?" I heard Jasper ask.

"Yeah," I called. "Just tripped."

I listened as he grunted and heard him go back to the living room.

I sighed in relief. I picked up my bag and started down the nine flights of stairs. I ran as lightly as I could, trying to pace myself. I was breathing heavily as I landed on the ground. I wondered if Alice had seen me yet, or was too focused on getting my breakfast or on the others in Forks. I picked up the pace as I ran the few blocks to the ballet studio.

My stomach was protesting to the stress and I promised my son that when this was over, I would eat a whole buffet.

That is, if this ends.

Finally, the ballet studio came into view and I stopped. I walked up to the doors and dropped my bag. I opened it and got a can a pepper spray and proceeded to put it in my pants pocket.

I thought about who I was doing this for. My mom, Edward, Charlie, the other Cullens, and my son. James won't leave until he has dealt with me.

I took a huge breath before standing up and opening to the towards my doom.

* * *

**R&R**


	21. Dead Or Alive

Tracked

Chapter 20: Dead Or Alive

* * *

It was dark as I opened the door to the ballet studio. Only small light was available from the outside.

The place looked exactly the same from the last time I had been here, when this all started. The walls were made of glass mirrors from the bottom to the top of the forty feet to the ceiling. The wood floors creaked from underneath me as I took a few steps. Though it was freezing cold inside and I could see my breath, small beads of perspiration gathered on the back of my neck.

It was silent other then the sound of my heavy breathing.

I slowly started forward, trying to find Renee.

"Mom?" I called out into the silence, my voice echoing.

"_Bella? Bella?_" Mom cried.

"Mom!" I gasped, my heart pounding against my chest.

I ran through the entry way of the studio as the door behind me slammed shut with a loud thud. I franticly looked around for Renee, but she was again, nowhere to be seen.

I turned to my right and found a door that led to the other side of the studio. I jogged over to it and opened it. More blackness welcomed me as I walked in.

"_Bella!_" I heard Renee sigh from my left.

I turned towards her, but all I found was a television.

On the screen was a child, huddled in a closet. She looked to be around ten at the time. The girl had brown hair that was tied into a neat bun and she was wearing your typical ballet clothes.

"_This is stupid!" _the girl murmured to an older woman who entered the picture. She looked to be in her early thirties with light brown hair.

"_Honey,"_ the woman sighed, _"you'll do great."_

"_Mom, I suck." _

A man, who was apparently taping this, laughed in the background. The woman slightly glared at him, and opened her mouth to speak.

"_Bella, you do not suck!"_

I had then looked at my mom and gave her a look as Phil laughed again, shaking the camera.

The screen then went black as I heard a deep chuckle.

I span around and saw _him_.

"Hello again, Bella." James laughed.

"She's not here." I said in relief.

"Sorry, but I knew the only way to get you alone was to threaten you." he smiled and bile rose in my throat. "And it worked!" he exclaimed, opening his arms to the room around us, showcasing the success to his plan. He strutted towards me and I took the same amount of steps he took back.

Soon my back was up against a pillar. I started to breathe heavily. James had me trapped. His chest was pressed against mine. I shivered in fear.

"Now I have you here all alone." he said, brushing one of his dirty hands across my cheek. "What to do? What to do?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Leave me alone?" I suggested.

He laughed again. I glared.

"Not quit yet. You see, I want to make a little film of our time together." he said grabbing a camcorder that was on top of the TV and pressed the record button. "I took this from your house. I hope you don't mind."

_He was in the house?_

"I just wanted to make sure that your friends get to see this...so your precious Edward sees."

"Edward? He has nothing to do with this-!" I yelled, but James silenced me by putting a hand around my throat. I tried to move out from his grasp, but he just held on harder.

"Shh. You'll mess up the audio." he said. "And yes Edward does! Once you're dead, he'll want to hunt me. And what a fun fight that will be."

"Dead?" I gasped once he let my throat go.

"Yes of coarse! I wouldn't want it any other way. Now, shall we continue?" he asked. He dropped his head into he crook of my neck and inhaled. I could feel his cool breath on my neck and then _teeth_.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, but there wasn't any. I reopened my eyes to see James pull away from me slightly. He smiled.

"You know, this was done oh so easily." he purred, putting the camera right in my face. "I would like to play around first before I kill you."

And then I fell.

James had pushed me down. I fell on my back with a thud.

"Ow." I whimpered, staying down.

I now prayed to God that Alice had seen this in one of her visions and that she and the others were on their way.

"Aw, did that hurt, Bella? This is just the beginning."

And then there was pain. Tremendous pain.

"Ahh!" I screamed out, imminently reaching for my right leg which James had just stepped on, but my hand was caught in his grip.

Snap!

I screamed again from the new pain that my left hand was in. Tears were falling down my cheeks.

"Ah, your friends are going to _love_ this."

"Please…stop." I fought out.

"What? Continue? Of course." he said.

With my unbroken right hand, I reached into my pant pocket and pulled the pepper spray out. I quickly sprayed it in James's face.

He growled.

I started to drag myself on my one good leg and one good hand across the room where the exit was. I could feel my blood seep from my newly broken leg and hand, and knew that I was leaving a bloody trail behind as I crawled. I hadn't heard James yet, so I thought that I might be able to escape.

But as usual, fate wasn't on my side.

James quickly caught up with me and grabbed the back of my jacket. And then I was in the air.

I flew about twenty feet above the air, backwards, across the room. My breath came out in a "whoosh" as I collided with a hard wall of glass mirrors. I felt shards of it stabbing my hands and my back through my thin jacket. Pieces of glass fell into my hair and some bits were implanted into my scalp. I slid down for a second before I started to fall forward. I saw the ground quickly approaching, so I quickly wrapped my arms around my growing stomach. When I hit the floor, I felt one of my knee caps dislocated. My face fell into the fallen glass. I felt my forehead get cut. I groaned.

_God, please let my baby be okay._

"Perfect visual effects." James said from my left. He kicked my thigh, which caused me to roll over onto my back.

I felt absolutely hopeless as James came forward and crouched down next to me, camcorder still in his hands.

I watched as one hand came to the bottom of my shirt. He gently ran his hand across the bump. I weakly tried to lift my hand to smack his away, but he just threw it back.

I whimpered.

He then looked at me, pure evil in his blood red eyes, and pushed down hard, on my lower stomach.

"AHH!" I screamed out loud.

My baby…my son. He just crushed him.

That sick bastard, just killed my unborn son.

"NO!" I yelled. "No. No. NO!" I cried.

I felt James's dirty hands on the waist band of the jeans. They were then unbuttoned and unzipped. I tried weakly to crawl away again, but a painful blow went to my ribs.

I screamed out again.

It seemed like James had just noticed the amount of blood that was flowing like the Amazon River out of my body. His pupils dilated as he got a far away look on his face. He licked his lips and I saw a silver liquid drip from his teeth.

He then snarled as he ripped my jacket off of me. In the process, my head was knocked against the hard ground.

I soon found myself losing conscious.

At this point, I didn't really care about what was going to happen to me. I had sat myself up in this trap and caused my son to get killed. My family and friends were also in danger. Because of me.

Everything is my fault.

The last thing that I thought about before I slipped into the blackness, was Edward.

At last James brought the camera down right by my face, and brought my hand to his lips.

I looked into the lens of the camera as I gave my last final call.

I whispered, "E-Edward…I am s-sorry. I love y-you."

And before I submerged into the darkness, I saw my angel.

* * *

**R&R**


	22. Leaving

Tracked

Chapter 21: Leaving

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ugh. What was that noise?

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Where am I?

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Bella?" a woman asked.

My hearing came first. I heard the woman call my name again, along with the odd and frantic beeping noise. There was also a sound of the TV. in the background. Then feeling came. Along with that, pain. A lot of pain.

"Bella? Honey, wake up."

I lifted my eyelids, which felt like a ton, and blinked once a bright light hit me. Once my eyes got used to the light, I looked around.

The walls were white, the floor was white, everything was white. And the bed that I was on was uncomfortable.

I was in the Phoenix hospital.

"M-mom?" I whispered, recognizing who the woman was.

"Oh, baby!" she cried in relief. She seemed like she wanted to tackle me in a big hug, but instead took hold of my right hand. The wrist was bandaged.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, my voice horse.

"You've been out for seven days straight and the first thing you ask for is about a boy." she muttered shaking her head with a tight smile. "He's sleeping," she nodded behind her to where Edward was "sleeping". "He never leaves for longer then five minutes. At the most."

"Mom," I chocked out.

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry." I cried.

"Honey, there's nothing to be sorry about." she said.

"Yes there is. Everything is my fault!" Renee opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "I hurt dad's feelings because I was being stupid. And…my son is dead because of me. I hurt Edward. I ruin everything. It's all my fault." I whispered out. "It's all me."

Renee sighed. "Honey, it's not your fault that you fell."

What? When did I fall? Renee noticed my confusion.

"Edward and his family came out here to get you to go back to Forks. At the hotel…you tripped down a flight of stairs."

Oh, I get it know. The cover story.

"Yeah, I fell." I looked down. "It's still my fault."

Again, it looked like Renee was going to argue back.

"Mom, do you think that you could get dad for me?" I asked. "I need to talk to him. Apologize."

She sadly nodded. "Okay, Bella." She stood up. "Love you."

"You too, mom."

The second that Renee closed the door behind her, Edward sat up from his chair, and walked over to me.

"Hey…" I started as he moved to sit on the right end of the bed, facing away from me.

He spoke in a soft, yet dead voice. "Three broken ribs. A broken leg. A broken hand. Dislocated knee. Numerous cuts and bruises. Miscarriage. And a bite to the wrist."

I frowned at Edward.

"A bite to the wrist?" I looked at my right wrist that was bandaged. "He bit me? How is that possible? I'm still human." I mussed mostly to myself.

"I sucked the venom out. I thought that I wouldn't…stop." he finally paused and turned around and faced me. I gasped. His usual bright golden eyes were now a dark topaz color with a small hint of violet red near the pupil. "It was one of the hardest things that I ever had to do."

"But you stopped." I said. I sat up a little. I gave him a tiny smile. "I'm alive because of you!"

"No," he growled, my smile instantly falling. "You're in here because of me. I saw that sick video of him beating and tormenting you, Bella." He stood up abruptly and walked over to the front of the bed. "You almost _died _because of me."

"It wasn't your fault. It was my own decision to come here. Not you. Me."

"But James still got to you." Edward said.

"He would have found me anyway, Edward. He's not stupid, sick and a bastard, yes, but not stupid." As I argued, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett walked in, silently.

Edward turned to look at his siblings. After looked at each one of their faces for a few moments each, he turned back to me.

"Bella, you have to go to Jacksonville, and live with your mother." he quietly said, yet at the same time strong.

"What?" I asked. "No. No! Why would…why do you want me to leave?"

"After loosing a baby…you need your mother." he said back.

"No, I need you." I disagreed. "All of you."

"No you don't. You'll just keep on getting hurt. You'll never get to live a normal life. If we stay together, you would never have kids." That struck a nerve. "You'll have such a better and healthier life without our interferences."

"Shut up Edward!" I cried out. "You know that's a stupid lie! And if you're not around me, who will keep James and Victoria away?"

"James is dead."

"_James is dead_?" I repeated. "How?"

"We killed him" Jasper said.

"Ripped him to pieces." Emmett added.

Alice finished off. "And we burned them."

"Victoria, unfortunately, got away." Rose said.

An idea struck me. "If I leave, who will help me if-when Victoria finds me?" I asked, finding a loophole.

"Alice will always be watching through her visions. If she sees her, we'll stop Victoria before you even find out."

My face got warmer as my eyes started to sting from watering up.

"You don't…want me anymore?" It wasn't just a question. It was a statement.

"You'll be safer if we don't interfere with your life anymore. We'll never bug you again. You can go on with your life and finish high school, get married, and finally having the son that you want. And we will make sure that it will be as if we never existed."

"You didn't answer my question!"

Edward took a deep breath and looked at me in the eyes. "We don't want you anymore, Bella."

"Yes you do." I said back.

"No. And soon you'll realize that this is for your best. You will soon forget about us."

"I'll never forget one of the greatest times of my life."

"Human memories fade in time." he said.

"I don't want that." I told them strictly.

"Jasper," Edward sighed, giving him a look. He nodded and I instantly felt tired.

"I don't want to sleep!"

The family just looked blankly at me. I desperately pleaded with my eyes.

"Don't leave me. Don't let me leave."

I felt myself weaken with every passing second.

"This is it." he said.

I shook my head tiredly '_no_'.

Edward leaned forward and kissed my forehead gently.

"Goodbye, Love."

A single tear fell from my eyes as I felt myself fall. I looked one last look at Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper, trying to memorize every single detail about them, before I passed out.

"_Please_…"I whispered.

* * *

This is the last chapter. There is only a epilogue left. :( I know, I know, too much suspense and drama. But I already have the prologue and the first chapter of the sequel written. Most likley I will write the whole shory our first before I start to put it on here just so the updates will be frequent. I will give you more info in the ep.

**R&R**


	23. Epilogue: Third Person

Tracked

Epilogue: Third Person

* * *

Edward Cullen and his siblings watched as Bella fell into a forced slumber. He held back tearless sobs when he watched her.

He, along with the others, didn't want Bella to leave, but knew that it was for the best.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie left the room to give Edward a few moments alone with his sleeping love. Edward hated seeing Bella hurt. The tubes that were in her nose, giving her oxygen, and the I.V. in her arm made him sick to look at. He loathed himself, knowing that this was his fault.

He grabbed Bella's hand and just held onto it. He held on for what seemed like years, but in reality, only minutes. He never wanted to let go. But it was the right thing to do.

_The _right_ thing_, he thought, bitterly. Edward shook his head. In his heart, the _right_ thing to just hold onto Bella forever and wait on her hand and foot for the rest of her life. But his mind sided against it. And like always, his thoughts conquered all. Though his heart did win one battle. It chose to love Bella, even though she was human. That's one thing that he would never regret.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered. "With all my heart…and soul."

Since meeting Bella, he has learned many new things.

Like how to laugh, have fun, and enjoy the precious things in life. _Bella._ He instantly thought. Which is exactly why he was making her leave. But the most important thing she has taught him was that, even though he thought that he was a frightening, soulless monster who didn't deserve to love, Bella always thought different. To her, he was a beautiful, in the inside and out, man who is just as capable to love as everyone else. She believed that he _did_ have a soul. She believe in him…and his family. He had then known that he did have a soul. But now, he knew that it just got destroyed, because of his thoughtlessness of leaving Bella. She deserved so much better. She deserved a normal life. A less dangerous one. With a human husband that would be able to make love to her and know that he wouldn't hurt her. And children. _With me, that would be impossible,_ he thought. She also deserved to be able to grow old and enjoy life simple life experiences that Edward knew he couldn't give her.

After about ten minutes of just looking at the battered, broken, beautiful angel, he let her hand go and kissed her tender lips one last time.

He then stood up and walked to the door. He hesitated. He turned his head to the side, giving a side view of the woman he loved. He knew that when he leaves this room, his heart will stay with Bella. It will be with her wherever she goes.

He then turned his head back around and proceed to quietly open the door and closed it behind his with a dull _thud_ as he walked slowly to the waiting room. As he walked through the entrance, he felt the eyes of his family and Bella's parents on him. He looked at Renee, who looked so similar to Bella, yet so different. He then felt Charlie's heated glares on the back of his head and turned to look at him.

_He promised that he would keep my girl safe, _Charlie thought. Edward tried to cover up the pain that he felt. _She almost _died_. Without her I-I…I don't know what I would do._

When Charlie saw Edwards solemn facial expression, his eyes softened a little bit, but quickly hardened up again before he left to go find Bella's room.

_I'm on my way, baby girl._

"Come on, Edward." Carlisle said, Esme beside him. They both had came down to help out.

He then noticed that the others were already outside, getting into the renal cars.

He soon followed his parents out of the hospital, leaving half of him in room 316.

* * *

Charlie Swan walked passed Edward in search for his only daughters' hospital room.

He knew that Bella would be exhausted from this past weeks' events. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his grandson had passed away. He was looking forward to be called, "Gran Papa".

He doesn't blame Bella for this. Not one bit. It was all an accident. An accident that caused the baby's life and almost his daughters, as well. He was indeed, angry at Edward though. For diving Bella away. But somewhere deep, deep inside of him, he knew that it wasn't really his fault. That doesn't change the fact that he hates him.

Charlie knew about Bella moving back in with Renee. He, Renee and even spoke about it. It was in fact, it was Carlisle's idea to have her moved in with her mother. He said that a mother figure would be best for what she is going through.

He finally found room 316 and walked inside, to spend the last few hours he could with his daughter.

* * *

Isabella Swan knew that at the moment that she had stepped foot off of the plane in Jacksonville, Florida, she would hate the rest of her life forever.

One week has passed since she made it to her mother and Phils' house. Two weeks has passed since she has left the hospital in Phoenix, Arizona. And it has been three weeks since she has seen or spoken to the Cullens.

It hurt to think about them, let alone speak about them. It was like a huge whole had been punched into her chest. And because of the miscarriage, she had nothing to live for. Bella had become a walking zombie. She did nothing. She only got up in the morning to go to school and when she came home she would try to swallow at least a fraction of her dinner that Renee or Phil would force her down her throat to eat so she wouldn't starve to death, then go to her bedroom and cry herself to sleep. That was repeated Mondays to Fridays. On weekends she would just stay in her room and stare blankly out of the too sunny windows.

She missed the sunless sky, filled with clouds and rain. She missed the green trees. The green grass. Even the green rocks and moss. And how could she forget the timber wood? She almost smiled, but held it in. The colors were so different here. Everything was different.

She imagined her and her lost don dancing in the Washington rain with Edward as pictures were being taken by Alice while Emmett, Jasper and Rose watched on with joy. And then her sons first birthday party. She dreamt of the mess he would make with his cake and presents.

Bella wrapped her thinning arms around her thinning body, trying to hold herself together.

The new environment around her made things hard to remember the cold and the rain. She was loosing some memories from Washington. She doesn't want to forget everything that has happened in Forks. Those were some of the best moments of her life.

Bella knew that this is not where she wanted to be. But she also knew that whatever she did, she wouldn't be able to go back to her real home.

And she missed Edward like crazy.

Every night she had nightmares about the night that he left her.

She oh so badly wants to leave. She needs to. She has to. But she's not allowed to leave. With every passing day she loses a part of her. Everyday she shuts down more and more.

If this keeps on going on, she'll just…break.

Many nights before Bella goes to bed, she silently prays that she won't wake up from her sleep. She wanted all of this madness to go away. Her past was haunting her. No, not Edward and the Cullens, nor Charlie, but _James_. He would also make nightly appearances in her dreams. She would watch helplessly as he beat on her and rape her. Again and again. Over and over. Every single night. Sometimes more than once. But the one that tortured her the most was the night that her son was killed. She would often wake up after the nightmare and scream into her pillow. They weren't just regular screams. They were also cries of desperation. She wanted to die so badly. But never had enough strength to actually do it. She didn't take action to kill herself because she knew that Edward would shun her for even thinking about doing so.

That was the only reason why she was still living. Well maybe not quite living…more like just simply existing. But this is all for Edward.

Her only reason to carry on.

She knows that he is still out there. And she will do whatever it takes to find him. She won't start right away though. She wants to try to get a little fixed up so he and his family doesn't see her in the state that her is in. But she will wait for as long as it will take.

Even if it takes forever.

~The End~

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Okay guys, all I want to say is a huuuuuuuuuge THANK YOU! Seriously. Without all of the reviews, favorites, etc, I don't think I would have continued on with this story past like the tenth chapter. You all have been to patient with me and I also thank you for that. It was a pleasure to write this story. And I know that this is a very sad ending, but there is a sequel!**

**I have written the prologue and first chapter, but I won't post them for a long while. I want to be able to update the sequel (which the name is…"FOUND") frequently so I am going to write the whole thing first and that might take a while. I just got on summer vacation yesterday do I might be able to get half of it written or so. But look out for it in maybe a…don't hate me…maybe it will be posted in a year or so. So I advise to those who want to read the sequel to subscribe to a authors alert or story alert because I'll post a AN in this story that tells you all when it's out. Oh! And because I am in such a happy mood, I will post ONLY the prologue to FOUND.**

**So all in all, thank you everyone! You all mean so much to me. God bless everyone and have a fantastical summer!**

_Breanne Marie Holt_

* * *

_~Twilight Fan000001~_

Here are the banner links:

www(dot)polypore(dot)com/tracked/set?id=10397024

Img218(dot)imageshack(dot)us/img218/5425/1299184f22e31e9m3zw0(dot)jpg

I46(dot)photo bucket(dot)

* * *

**UPDATE 6-17-10**

**I will be posting a playlist for this story and "Innocence" soon. And same with the pro for the sequel.**


End file.
